Coma
by Hell Angels
Summary: Fic post Hadès, tous les chevaliers ont été réssucités, tous? Non. Deux d'entre eux semblent ne pas vouloir revenir à la vie...
1. milo

_Milo attendit la tombée de la nuit. La lune était pleine, l'air maritime était frais._

_C'était une belle nuit d'été. Il descendit les marches et arriva devant la grotte dont l'entrée était condamnée par des barreaux. A l'intérieur, Kanon était allongé à même le sol et semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas perçu la présence du Scorpion qui en profita pour le regarder quelques secondes avant de l'interpeller. Il faisait peine à voir, sa tenue d'entraînement était en lambeaux d'avoir frotté contre les rochers au gré des marrées et sa peau était fripée d'avoir trop trempée dans l'eau salée._

_« Salut le jumeaux ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, insecte ?? »_

_« Moi aussi je t'aime ! » répondit Milo sarcastique. « T'as faim ? »_

_D'un bond, Kanon se leva, passa un bras entre les barres de fer, attrapa Milo derrière la tête et le ramena à lui. Leurs bouches étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Le Scorpion pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la respiration de Kanon sur son visage._

_« Des comme toi, j'en bouffe un tous les matins !»_

_« Je t'offre le dîner ! » répondit Milo en brandissant un panier, pas le moins du monde effrayé par l'agressivité du prisonnier. _

Aphrodite retira ses mains du front du Scorpion, conscient de son indiscrétion. Toutefois, il était obligé de passer par cette étape. Il essayait de savoir pourquoi son ami ne voulait pas sortir du coma depuis leur résurrection. Ils avaient vaincu Hadès, c'est vrai qu'il y avait eu de nombreuses pertes, mais ils étaient revenus à la vie. Alors pourquoi le Scorpion et le Crabe ne voulaient pas se réveiller ?

« J'en trouverai la raison et les sortirai de là ! » S'en fit-il le serment !

Le Poissons était dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, perdu dans ses pensées devant une tasse de thé. Le premier souvenir du Scorpion qu'il avait su lire était en rapport avec Kanon au cap Sounion, et le Gémeau ne semblait pas le moins du monde surpris par cette visite.

Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il lui fallait des réponses que seules deux personnes étaient capables de lui donner. La première se murait dans un mutisme acharné quand on lui posait des questions d'ordre personnel et l'autre était plongé dans un coma profond et ne semblait pas disposé à sortir de son sommeil.

Mais le Poissons était déterminé et résolu à atteindre son but et tant pis si l'ex Dragon hérissait ses écailles. Mais avant tout, il devait faire part de son projet à Shion et si le Pope n'était pas d'accord, re-tant pis, il se passerait de son autorisation. Il repassa par la chambre des de ses deux compagnons et plaça ses mains sur le front du Cancer.

_Angelo était au __Yomotsu hirasaka,__ cet endroit glauque, lugubre pas accueillant pour un sous où le Cancer passait des heures et des heures. Soudain, une aura dorée apparu, se rapprochant avec une lenteur calculée, transformant ce lieu austère en un lieu paradisiaque rempli de couleurs, fleurs, arbres, chants d'oiseaux et empli de zenitude._

_« Shaka ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?? Laisse mon Paradis tranquille ! » Râla le Cancer._

_Shaka avançait vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux ouverts._

La vue d'Aphro se brouilla et il revint au temps présent. Tout chamboulé, il prit appui sur l'armature du lit.

« Je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises avec ses deux là ! »

C'était plus une constatation qu'autre chose.

« Je reviens demain ! » dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre, comme si ses deux compagnons pouvaient l'entendre.

Une fois sorti de l'Hôpital, il se concentra, localisa Shion qui se trouvait au treizième temple, en compagnie de la Balance. Sans plus attendre, il gravit les marches.

« Il faut que je vous parle à tout les deux ! » dit le Poissons en entrant dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de saluer.

Aphrodite expliqua la situation tout en arpentant la pièce de long en large, suivi des yeux par les deux autres chevaliers. Quand il eut fini, il s'assit sur un fauteuil et attendit.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Ceci dit, tu vas t'épuiser à faire ça tout seul. Je te propose que quelqu'un t'aide. » déclara le Grand Pope. « Je l'appelle ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, Mu fit son apparition.

« Vous m'avez demandez Maître ? »

oOo

Mu n'en dormi pas de la nuit, il devrait collaborer avec Aphrodite pour sortir les deux chevaliers du coma. Il n'avait pas reçu plus d'informations, c'était un ordre. Mais pourquoi lui ? Il connaissait à peine le Poissons, quant au Cancer, il l'avait toujours évité, comme les autres. Il n'y avait que Milo avec qui il avait quelques rapports, et encore. Quelqu'un de plus proche d'eux aurait pu s'y coller…Alors pourquoi lui ?

Aphrodite dut se remettre du choc quand il avait vu le Bélier apparaître dans le bureau du Pope, mais c'est vrai que l'Atlante était le plus qualifié pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Celui-ci s'était contenté d'accepter bien que le Pope ne lui ait fourni aucune explication. C'était à lui de lui expliquer.

Aphrodite respira un grand coup et descendit jusqu'au premier temple, il signala sa présence et Mu arriva.

« Bonjour Mu ! Ca te dirait un petit tour sur la plage ? Y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes au sanctuaire ! » lança-t-il avec un sourire.

« Oui, tu as raison ! » répondit-il tout en souriant aussi, mais se demandant néanmoins en quoi allait consister sa collaboration avec le Poissons.

Une fois là-bas, ils marchèrent près de l'eau, laissant les vagues s'écraser sur leurs pieds. Ils étaient chacun perdus dans leurs pensées, l'un se demandant comment présenter ce qu'il avait en tête et l'autre s'interrogeant sur ce qui allait lui être demandé. Tous deux marchèrent en silence un petit moment quand Aphrodite s'arrêta pour se tourner vers Mû.

« Tu dois te demander ce qu'il se passe, n'est pas ? » dit le Poissons brisant le silence.

« J'avoue que je suis très curieux. »

Aphrodite lui expliqua la situation, ce qu'il avait fait la veille, ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs. Les yeux de Mu s'agrandirent de stupéfaction. A la fin du récit, Mu se tourna vers Aphrodite, le visage fermé, les yeux remplis d'appréhension mais également d'une grande détermination.

« Tu peux compter sur moi ! » fit-il gravement.

« Je passe te prendre pour aller à l'hosto ! Puisque j'ai commencé avec lui, je vais continuer à m'occuper de Milo, j'te laisse DM ! »

« D'accord… » répondit Mû. Bien qu'il ne soit pas emballé par l'idée de fouiller la mémoire du Cancer, il était plus logique de laisser le Poissons poursuivre avec le Scorpion.

oOo

Kanon se leva de bonne heure et après s'être défoulé tout seul aux arènes, en frappant sur des rochers à mains nues ou en envoyant quelques 'Galaxian Explosion', il se rendit sur la plage dans l'intention de nager un peu. Depuis leur résurrection, il se sentait mal. Milo ne se réveillait pas et ça le rendait fou d'inquiétude. Cette constatation lui serra une fois de plus le cœur. Devait-il entrer dans la chambre où il dormait ? S'asseoir à ses côtés et lui parler au lieu de le veiller depuis l'embrassure de la porte ?

Il s'arrêta de marcher. Plus loin, le Bélier se tourna vers le Poissons tout en lui offrant un timide sourire.

_"Y aurait-il anguille sous roche ?"_ se demanda le Gémeaux avec un sourire qu'il perdit bien vite quand l'image de Milo se superposa à celle de Mu.

C'était une nuit étoilée à la lune pleine, Kanon et Milo étaient à la foire. Le Dragon et le Scorpion descendaient d'un grand 8, Milo riait aux éclats. Il se plaça en face de lui, prit ses mains dans les siennes et le tira vers un stand !

_« Viens, on va prendre des croustillons !! » Dit-il des étoiles plein les yeux._

_Kanon lui fit un sourire, il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester borné, bourru et froid avec le Scorpion. _

Revenu au temps présent, il fit demi-tour et gagna son Temple pour prendre une douche froide et se détendre dans l'espoir que son cœur et son esprit se calment.

oOo

Cela faisait une heure que les deux chevaliers essayaient de trouver des bribes de souvenirs pour un maigre résultat. Epuisés, ils sortirent et se rendirent dans un restaurant d'Athènes. Ce n'est que lorsqu'on leur servit leur plat principal que le Bélier entra dans le vif du sujet.

« Tu as trouvé quoi? »

« Milo a été témoin de toute la scène lors de la dispute des jumeaux et de l'emprisonnement de Kanon. J'ai aussi pu voir la première approche. »

« Racontes ! »

Aphrodite lui dévoila ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs du Scorpion :

_Milo avait attendu la tombée de la nuit, camouflant son cosmos et était descendu au cap telle une ombre parmi les ombres. _

_« Bonsoir ! » dit le Scorpion d'une voix timide. _

_Le Gémeaux qui lui tournait le dos fit volte face, surpris, et se mit aussitôt sur la défensive. _

_« Que fais-tu là ? Tu oublies que je suis un traître et quelle serait ta sentence si on te voyait ici ? »_

_« C'est pour ça que tu ne diras rien ! »_

_« Et on peut savoir ce qui te rend si sûr ? » demanda Kanon en appuyant un bras sur les barreaux au dessus de sa tête. _

_« Parce que sinon tu n'auras pas ces quelques tranches de rôti accompagnées d'une purée ainsi que de petits légumes et une mousse au chocolat pour dessert. » répliqua Milo d'un air malicieux, certain que Kanon ne résisterait pas bien longtemps à ce qu'il lui avait apporté._

_Le prisonnier bavait littéralement devant les mets que lui présentait le Scorpion. Il déglutit._

_« Tu serais capable de faire ça tous les soirs ? » fit-il sur un ton de défi._

_Il ne voulait pas que le Milo le voit faible et affamé. Il avait encore sa fierté ! Et s'il pouvait se servir du Scorpion pour ne pas crever de faim… _

_« A une condition… »_

_« Laquelle ? »_

_« Que tu me parles de toi ! »_

Mû était suspendu aux lèvres d'Aphrodite tant celui-ci rendait son récit vivant, et son visage était si… expressif…

« Et de ton coté ? » Demanda le Poissons.

Ce fut au tour de Mu de faire revivre les souvenirs qu'il avait pu extirper du crâne du Cancer.

_Shaka ce jour là n'arrivait pas à se concentrer avec tout le remue-ménage qu'il y avait dans tout le sanctuaire. Il lança un bibelot qui fût rattrapé par le Cancer qui descendait de chez le Scorpion. N'entendant pas le bruit de fracas il se retourna._

_« Tiens ! Tiens ! L'homme le plus calme qui existe sur cette terre peut être de mauvaise humeur ? » railla le Cancer._

_« Comment veux tu que je sois calme ! T'entends tout ce bouquant ? Les apprentis qui hurlent à la mort parce qu'ils ont un tout petit bobo de rien du tout, et ces marteaux piqueurs, et… »_

_L'italien perdit son sourire, il lisait la détresse dans les yeux de la Vierge, il faisait les 100 pas et il avait les cheveux ébouriffés. _

_« Viens on sort ! »_

_« Je te suis. »_

_Le regard du Cancer affichait la surprise totale : avant, Shaka n'aurait jamais accepté sans poser au moins quarante mille questions. Il s'approchât de lui et remit un peu d'ordre dans les longs cheveux blonds avec sa main. Le gardien de la sixième maison se laissa faire. Ce qui surprit encore plus le Latin._

_Une fois à la quatrième maison, ils se rendirent au __Yomotsu Hirasaka._

_« Ce n'est pas très digne de toi, mais c'est quand même plus calme ici. Fais comme chez toi ! Je te laisse à ta méditation. Quand tu auras fini, appelle-moi et je viendrais te chercher. »_

_Shaka se retourna et se jeta dans les bras du Cancer…qui les referma autour de lui._

_« Merci infiniment. » dit le blond en se détachant de l'étreinte. _

_L'indou, regardait un peu partout, cherchant quelque chose. Angelo regarda lui aussi et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas un seul endroit plat où il pourrait s'asseoir convenablement pour sa méditation. Un doigt se pointa sur une grosse roche abrupte. Un rayon lumineux en sorti et tailla la pierre en une jolie fleur de Lotus._

_« A plus tard ! » _

_Le Cancer s'en alla._

_Des heures et des heures s'écoulèrent ainsi jusqu'au moment du dîner. _

_Il alla retrouver le Gold et fut surpris par la transformation des lieux. La terre aride et desséchée était couverte de verdure autour de Shaka. Des fleurs apparaissaient de ci de là, métamorphosant ce lieu sinistre en une parcelle de paradis. _

_« Hey, l'homme le plus proche de Dieu, il est temps de passer à table ! »_

_« Il est déjà si tard ? »_

_« Allez, viens manger ! … Tant qu'il y aura les travaux, tu pourras venir ici pour méditer. Enfin, je veux dire, si tu en as envie. »_

_« J'accepte avec plaisir. »_

« C'est tout ce que j'ai pour l'instant ! » déclara Mu

« Ca fait bizarre de les voir sous cet angle… »

Ils rirent, tout en sachant très bien qu'ils verraient encore beaucoup d'autres choses que peu de personnes savaient.

oOo

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent tous aux arènes. Mu était assis sur une marche des gradins tandis qu'Aphro était dans le centre, combattant Camus. Kanon s'approcha discrètement du Bélier, s'assied derrière lui, se pencha et lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille :

« C'était très mignon votre petite balade sur la plage au levé du soleil, très romantique … Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? »

« On… on est pas ensemble. » répondit Mu les joues en feu.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment ! »

« Ca ne saurait tarder alors, ne le laisse pas filer ! »

« Tu parles en connaissance de cause Kanon ? »

Le Gémeau perdit son sourire moqueur et devin livide.

« Oui Mu, je parle en connaissance de cause, c'est quand il n'est plus là que tu te rends compte à quel point il t'est nécessaire pour être vivant et heureux. Je te le dis en tant qu'ami, ne le laisse pas filer. »

« Pourquoi n'essayes tu pas de le récupérer ? »

« Il est trop tard pour moi… »

Il se leva et parti, tellement abattu que ses barrières mentales, qu'il dressait par automatisme, ne furent pas suffisantes pour stopper le débordement de ses sentiments si bien que Mu en profita pour lire ses pensées.

_Kanon et Milo étaient trempés de sueur, le Gémeau en appui sur le Scorpion, ils tombèrent éreintés sur le sol froid._

_« J'ai gagné ! » triompha l'aîné des deux Grecs._

_« Facile ! Tu es plus grand et plus musclé que moi. Mais un jour, c'est moi qui te vaincrais Kanon ! » rétorqua Milo en reprenant son souffle._

_« Combien de temps vais-je devoir resté enfermé ici ? » s'enquit le Gémeau tout en observant les murs de la pièce où ils se trouvaient._

_« Aussi longtemps que tu voudras vivre. C'est la chambre secrète de mon temple, personne ne connaît son existence. Je vais mettre une protection autour de la maison, mais malgré tout tu devras toujours veiller à bien camoufler ton cosmos. » expliqua Milo tout en se dégageant de sous le Jumeau avant de commencer à retirer ses vêtements d'entraînement avec l'intention d'aller prendre un bain._

_« Je sais, officiellement, je suis mort par noyade au Cap Sounion. »_

_Milo stoppa son mouvement et regarda le profil du cadet des gémeaux._

_« Bienvenue chez toi Kanon ! »_

La vue de Mu se troubla, il avait le souffle coupé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il le dise au Poissons. Son regard se reporta sur l'arène et il croisa les yeux aigue-marine du suédois, qui comprit tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Ce fût le tour de Mu et d'Aldé d'être au centre de l'arène quand l'Indou interpella le Poissons.

« Vous faite un très beau couple Mu et toi ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Je vous ai vu rentrant d'Athènes tout à l'heure, vous étiez très mignons… »

« Shaka, si tu voulais bien garder le secret s'il te plait, on est pas encore ensemble, Mu est très difficile à approcher, je n'ai pas trop envie que tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire jusqu'à maintenant soit réduit à néant. » confia Aphrodite qui avait réfléchit a toute vitesse.

« Tu peux compter sur moi ! » répondit l'autre avec un sourire triste.

Le natif de la Vierge referma les paupières pour dissimuler la tristesse qu'arboraient ses pupilles à cet instant et le Poissons en profita pour sonder ses souvenirs.

_Shaka entra dans le quatrième temple à pas feutrés. Arrivant au salon, il pesta, Angelo ne lui avait pas montré comment se rendre là-bas. Il s'accroupit en se tenant la tête, pestant entre ses dents puis finalement il se releva et fit demi-tour dans l'intention de retourner chez lui mais fonça droit sur un torse musclé._

_« Aïe ! J'ai buté sur une armoire à glace ! » dit le blond en se massant le front._

_« Une armoire à glace ? » Dit une voix grave, chaude, avec un léger accent italien. _

_« Angelo ? » _

_« Oui, Shaka ? »_

_Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le Cancer à moitié nu, la lune qui entrait par une fenêtre laissait voir une peau halée et divinement musclée. Shaka fît la moue, de quel droit la lune avait le droit de le toucher ?_

_« Euh, bonne nuit, je voulais pas te déranger, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Chez moi y a rien qui est en place et…. Et…tu as dit que je … je pouvais…. »_

_Il s'arrêta là car Angelo le souleva de terre et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre tel une jeune mariée et, l'allongeant sur son lit, il prit place juste à coté de lui et rabattit les couvertures sur eux._

_« Buona notte. »_

_« Bonne nuit. Euh Angelo ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Comment se fait-il que tu aies un accent ? Je ne l'avais jamais entendu avant… »_

_« Comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi curieux ? » Dit il avec un grand sourire, ce qui fit rougir le blond, avant d'ajouter « en journée je fais très attention, mais quand on me réveille au milieu de la nuit, c'est pas la chose à laquelle je pense en premier. « _

_Shaka se cacha un peu sous les draps encore un peu plus rouge, ce qui arracha un rire au Cancer._

_« Je trouve ça très, très séduisant. » avoua-t-il. « Et ton rire aussi. »_

_« Tu n'as pas encore répondu à ma question. »_

_« C'est bon je me rends, oui je suis curieux. ET ? Je sais garder les secrets…Mais c'est vrai que je ne le montre pas. »_

_Le cancer rit aux éclats se tenant le ventre. _

_« Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé comment ça… »_

_« Je sais tu me voyais comme tout le monde me voit : raseur, ennuyeux a mourir et uniquement intéressé par la méditation… »_

_Le blond perdit son sourire et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes._

_« Tu te trompes Shaka, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je sais que tu ouvres les yeux quand tu es sur que personne ne te voit, que tu attends d'être seul chez toi pour rire des blagues ou des stupidités de Seiya. Que tu aimes aller sur la plage marcher pieds nus sur le sable chaud et regarder la méditerranée ne sachant pas si tu va enlever ton Sari pour aller faire quelques brasses dans l'eau salée ou non. »_

_Shaka le regarda surpris. Quand le Cancer avait-il vu tout ça ? Inconsciemment Shaka se lova contre le torse bronze d'Angelo et caressa du bout de ses doigts les pectos de celui-ci. Le Cancer maintint le corps de l'Indou contre lui de son bras puissant, déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et ferma les yeux afin de s'endormir._

Mu s'était douché et changé. Il camoufla son cosmos et se téléporta jusqu'au douzième temple.

Il entendit le jet de la douche, signifiant qu'Aphrodite était dessous. Il se rendit à la cuisine et mit de l'eau à bouillir, prépara des tasses et se rendit vers la salle d'eau. Il toqua légèrement à la porte.

« Aphro, c'est moi, j'ai des nouvelles tu ne vas pas en revenir. Je prépare le thé dans la cuisine. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le suédois fit son apparition.

« On nous prend pour un couple. » lança Mu sans détours.

« Je sais... »

Le bélier servit le thé en regardant le Poissons qui était tout aussi silencieux et pensif, les cheveux encore humides, chemise entrouverte. Se sentant observé, il leva le regard et le tibétain retint son souffle.

« Ca t'ennuierait, si on donnait le change ? » demanda Aphro.

Mu, qui se versait une tasse, laissa la théière en suspens, le liquide remplit bien vite la tasse et déborda. Le Poissons, s'apercevant le premier de la catastrophe, se précipita pour chercher des essuie-tout. Le Bélier l'aida à tout nettoyer.

Leurs mains s'effleurèrent un instant.

« En fait, non, ça ne me dérangerait pas. Ca me plairait même. »

Ce fut au tour d'Aphrodite de suspendre son geste et de regarder Mu.

« Mu, tu te rends bien compte, qu'on devra se comporter comme un vrai couple… »

« Oui »

« Passer du temps ensemble… »

« Oui »

« On va devoir s'embrasser quand on sera espionnés… »

« Je sais tout cela. Mais… toi ça te dérangerait tant que ça de t'afficher avec moi ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. »

Ils se fixèrent du regard quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

Ils avaient pris place dans les fauteuils du Poissons qui raconta ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Shaka puis, Mu fit de même pour Kanon et lui révéla dans quel état d'esprit il l'avait trouvé aux arènes.

« Quoi ?? Il était au Sanctuaire ?? »

Aphrodite en écarquillait ses yeux azurs.

« J'ai été aussi surpris que toi. Vaudrait mieux ne pas le révéler tout de suite à Shion. »

Le soir venu, le « couple » se rendit à l'hôpital. Au détour d'un couloir, Mu attrapa Aphro par la taille et le tira vers lui. Il ouvrit une porte au hasard, qui par bonheur n'était pas verrouillée, et ils se retrouvèrent ainsi collés l'un à l'autre d'un un petit débarras rempli de produits et d'ustensiles pour l'entretien.

« Chuuttt » fit le bélier en posant un doigt sur la bouche du Poissons.

« Shaka est ici ! » dit il tout bas.

Le suédois sentit le cosmos de la Vierge, il s'éloignait. Ils attendirent encore un moment avant de sortir de leur cachette. Dans le couloir, des infirmières discutaient entre elles.

« T'as vu comme il est beau ?? »

« En ce qui me concerne, je préfère celui qui est passé avant. »

« C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas mal non plus. Mais pourquoi ils ne rentrent jamais dans la chambre ?? Ils restent toujours un long moment à regarder les patients depuis la porte… »

Son amie souleva les épaules signifiant qu'elle n'en savait pas plus. Pour une fois Mu et Aphrodite reconnurent que le piaillement incessant des infirmières leur était d'une grande utilité ; ainsi donc leur frères d'armes venaient plusieurs fois par jour.


	2. angelo

Angelo était passé prendre Shaka de bonne heure

_Angelo était passé prendre Shaka de bonne heure. Ils s'étaient téléportés jusqu'à une petite plage où le sable ébène contrastait avec l'eau turquoise limpide._

_« Waouw ! C'est beau ! On est où ? Pourquoi le sable est noir ? demanda l'Indou d'une traite sans respirer, tout en admirant le paysage._

_Le Cancer observa le gardien de la sixième maison, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Si ses compagnons avaient vu le fier et hautain chevalier de la Vierge s'émerveiller comme un enfant de 6 ans, nul doute qu'ils en seraient restés sur les fesses._

_« On est en Sicile. Je venais ici quand j'étais enfant pendant les vacances, bien avant mon départ pour la Grèce. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose de cette époque, mais cette plage, je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier. Si le sable est noir, c'est à cause du volcan. »_

_« Où est-il ? Il est encore en activité ? » __s'enquit__ encore le blond en regardant partout._

_« On ira le visiter plus tard. Oui, comme la plupart des volcans siciliens. En fait, bien que les Grecs situent la forge d'Héphaïstos à Lemnos où il travaillerait avec l'aide des Cyclopes, les Romains la localisèrent ici, en Sicile, sous l'Etna pour être précis. De fait, les volcans siciliens seraient ses ateliers. Mais on peut aller barboter sans soucis, rassures toi. » _

_« On ramasse des coquillages ? » proposa Shaka, tentant de faire diversion._

_« Plus tard. »_

_« On construit un château de sable ? »_

_« D'abord la baignade ! »_

_« Seulement si tu arrives à m'attraper ! »_

_La Vierge s'élança dans une course effrénée, les mouvements ralentis par son Sari. Le Cancer, qui le suivait de près, marchât sur un pan de tissu, se retrouva déséquilibré et chuta, vite rejoint par Shaka qui riait. Ils tentèrent de se relever sans succès._

_« On est emmêlé ! » constata l'Indou hilare. _

_Angelo se joignit à son hilarité. Son sari à moitié défait par la chute les avait ligotés._

_Ils s'étaient débattus un moment avant de pouvoir se libérer._

_« __Rooohhh__, franchement ! A quoi ça te sert tous ces froufrous ! » __râla__ le Cancer, perdant patience. « Punition ! A la flotte, exécution ! »_

_« Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui as marché sur ces froufrous ! » _

_« Shaka, le prend pas mal, je n'ai rien contre ta tenue vestimentaire qui te va très bien. Mais avoue que ça n'a pas été facile de s'en libérer… Tu es sur que ce n'est pas une de tes attaques ? _

_Cette réflexion fit sourire le blond._

_« Et puis tu es en boxer de bain, en Sicile, sur une des plus belles plages et tu ne voudrais pas en profiter ? »_

_« C'est pas ça Angelo, c'est que,… » __commença__ Shaka, le regard fuyant, tout en se tripotant nerveusement les doigts._

_« C'est que… ? » insista le Cancer qui ne comprenait pas la réticence de la Vierge._

_« Je ne sais pas nager… » __avoua__ enfin ce dernier, les yeux baissés et le visage pivoine._

_Angelo passa un doigt sous son menton et d'une pression, il lui releva la tête. Aucune moquerie ne se lisait dans son regard._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'apprendre ! »_

_« Pour de vrai ? » demanda l'autre des étoiles plein les yeux._

_« Si, pour de vrai ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien aux autres. »_

_Shaka se lança encore une fois dans ses bras._

_Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement, entrèrent doucement dans l'eau, tout sourire et Angelo débuta ses leçons._

_Il était très patient et prenait grand soin de ne pas effrayer son ami, lui expliquant chaque geste à faire. Sous ses directives, l'Indou parvint rapidement à faire quelques brasses __seuls, rassurés__ de sentir l'Italien tout près._

_Plus tard, ils visitèrent le pied du volcan où tout un village s'était développé. Angelo emmena Shaka dans une boutique et lui offrit un pantalon en lin et une chemise de la même matière. Le soleil tapait fort et la fraîcheur des maisons du sanctuaire était loin, le sari qu'il portait ne le protégeait pas assez contre les baisers du soleil. _

_Ils se promenèrent aussi dans le village voisin où c'était le jour du marché. Shaka était surpris par les senteurs des fleurs, des fruits et légumes frais. Il allait partout, d'étal en étal, et Angelo souriait. _

_« On va boire quelque chose ? » proposa le Cancer _

_Shaka s'accrocha à son bras et se laissa guider. Ils s'installèrent à une terrasse, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Le serveur arriva rapidement et l'Italien passa commande. Shaka était tellement absorbé par les sons chauds qui sortaient de la bouche de son ami, qu'il ne se rendit pas de suite compte qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait._

_« C'est sexy quand tu parles ta langue maternelle. »_

_Angelo le regarda, le souffle coupé._

_« Me…Merci. » _

_« Angelo, quand on est ensemble, t'es pas obligé de camoufler ton accent. »_

_« Et pourquoi je le ferais ? » _

_« Parce que, tu connais un de mes secrets… » __lui__ opposa Shaka avec un clin d'œil tout en lui offrant son plus beau sourire._

_« Ok je me rends ! Tu as raison ! Donnant, donnant ! » __abandonna__ volontiers le Cancer, tout en lui rendant son sourire._

_Le garçon arriva et déposa les boissons. Shaka regarda tour à tour sa tasse fumante et Angelo._

_« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais bu de cappuccino ? » s'étonna ce dernier en voyant le regard perplexe de l'Indou._

_« C'est quoi ? »_

_« Café avec une mousse de lait. »_

_Shaka mit du sucre et touilla, touilla plus vite._

_« Angelo, pourquoi la mousse elle disparaît pas ? »_

_Angelo sourit, il prit sa propre tasse et lui montra comment il fallait faire, tout de suite imité par Shaka dont le regard s'illumina._

_« C'est super bon ce __cappu__…__Cappu__..__ »_

_« Cappuccino. »_

_« Cappuccino. » répéta Shaka, comme émerveillé par ce mot._

_Il but encore et ramassa le reste de mousse avec sa cuiller._

_« __Oooohhh__, y en a plus ! Je peux en avoir un autre ? »_

_L'Indou but cinq tasses __d'affilé__. _

_« Tu as fini ? » demanda le Cancer, amusé._

_« __Oui.__ ». _

_« Il est temps de rentrer. »_

_« Ah non pas déjà…. » __renâcla__ la Vierge que la perspective de se retrouver seul dans son temple déprimait tout à coup._

_Shaka avait une moue triste complètement adorable et Angelo se surprit à vouloir le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler._

_« On reviendra ! » lui assura t-il pour lui faire plaisir._

_« Promis ? »_

_« Promis ! »_

_« Yatta __!!__ » s'écria l'Indou en levant les bras au ciel._

_Ils rentrèrent au sanctuaire, au quatrième temple. Après s'être douché, Shaka remis son Sari. Milo entra et proposa à Angelo d'aller aux arènes, il n'avait pas vu son invité. Quand Angelo accepta, l'Indou perdit son sourire._

_« Je te rejoins en bas ! »_

_« Ok à tout de suite ! »_

_Une fois Milo parti, Angelo lui montra comment se rendre au __Yomotsu __Hirasaka__. Après tout, si était capable de manipuler le temps et l'espace, il devait être à même d'assimiler rapidement comment se rendre à la porte du monde des morts par lui-même._

_« Tu descends avec moi ? »_

_« Oui ! »_

_Angelo tournait les talons pour se rendre dehors quand Shaka l'attrapa par la taille et se serra contre son dos. _

_« Merci pour cette journée ! » murmura l'Indou avant de le lâcher et de tourner les talons, laissant l'Italien surpris et heureux._

_Dans l'arène Shaka ne tenait pas en place, battant sans le moindre effort tous ses adversaires. _

_Shion, qui regardait d'un œil expert, trouvait que quelque chose clochait. Intuition qui fût confirmée par Aïoros._

_« Il n'est pas dans son état normal. »_

_« Je me doute que tout le bruit qu'il y a autour de son temple ne l'aide pas, mais tout de même… »_

_Milo vola dans les airs suivi de Camus._

_« Shaka, pourrais-tu venir au treizième temple après l'entraînement ? » ordonna le Grand Pope tandis que le chevalier de la Vierge s'asseyait dans les gradins, laissant sa place dans l'arène à Shura et Saga._

_« Bien sur ! Votre Sainteté ! » _

_Shion tiqua mais préféra ne pas relever. Il attendrait d'être face à face avec l'Or pour l'interroger sur son comportement bizarre._

_Angelo qui était près du Sagittaire étouffa un rire._

_Shaka entra dans la salle du trône, se plaça devant le Pope et posa un genou à terre._

_« Sa Sainteté m'a demandé ? »_

_Une petite veine de mécontentement palpita sur le front du Pope._

_« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » demanda Shion en tentant de garder son calme._

_« Il y a plein de trucs qui ne vont pas votre Sainteté, mais les travaux serons bientôt fini donc tout rentrera dans l'ordre votre Sainteté. »_

_L'ancien Bélier observait attentivement Shaka. Il le trouvait excessivement nerveux, lui d'habitude si calme et posé. Que lui arrivait-il ?_

_« As-tu mangé quelque chose de contraire ? » demanda Aïoros en sortant de sa cachette._

_« Non ! Vous et sa Sainteté êtes finalement ensemble ? »_

_« Shaka ! » s'écria le Pope en se levant de son trône. _

_Trop, c'était trop, il ne pouvait pas supporter pareil affront !_

_« Mais quoi votre Sainteté ? Je fais ça pour vous aider, mais si vous ne voulez pas je ne dirai plus rien ! »_

_« Shaka as-tu bu quelque chose ? Es-tu ivre ? » __demanda__ le Sagittaire, tentant de ramener la conversation sur un terrain moins glissant et surtout moins dangereux pour la vie du sixième gardien.._

_« Ivre ? Moi Ivre ? » __s'offusqua__ alors ce dernier._

_Il marcha sur une ligne droite et toucha le bout de son nez avec son index._

_« Non j'le suis pas… »_

_Le Pope et le chevalier d'Or avaient les yeux écarquillés. Que s'était il passé avec le chevalier de la Vierge._

_« Qu'as-tu bu aujourd'hui ? » demanda de nouveau Aïoros._

_« Répond ! » tonna la voix de Shion dont la patience commençait à s'effriter._

_« Pourquoi sa Sainteté crie-t-elle sur moi ? » se plaignit Shaka au bord des larmes. Chose qui aurait semblé inconcevable en temps normal_

_Les deux autres ne savaient plus quoi penser ou quoi faire devant l'attitude inhabituelle de leur ami qui renifla bruyamment avant de répondre._

_« Un verre d'eau, deux verres de jus d'oranges, une tasse de thé et du ca… »_

_Il se retint à temps il ne voulait surtout pas parler de la journée merveilleuse qu'il avait passé avec le Cancer._

_« Du café au lait. »_

_« Combien de tasses ? » s'enquirent les deux, trouvant enfin le motif du comportement bizarre de leur ami._

_« Six en comptant la première. Pourquoi sa Sainteté ? »_

_Le Pope se laissa tomber sur son trône et respira plus librement. Son chevalier n'était pas atteint d'un mal bizarre, n'avait pas non plus perdu la raison. Non, il était seulement sous l'emprise d'une drogue, qui, sur lui, avait un effet on ne peut plus décuplé : la caféine._

_« La prochaine fois, n'en bois pas autant d'affilé, d'accord ? » lui conseilla t-il gentiment._

_« D'accord ! »_

_« Va te détendre aux thermes ! Tu peux disposer ! » __le__ congédia Shion avec un geste de la main._

_« Merci votre Sainteté ! »_

_« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » hurla Shion sur un Shaka qui partait en riant. _

_Définitivement d'avis que l'overdose de caféine ne réussissait pas à la Vierge, Shion respira profondément afin de retrouver son calme._

_Shaka, qui était encore derrière la porte, sourit. Il sortit du treizième temple et se retrouva en face du Cancer._

_« Coucou Angelo ! »_

_« Il te voulait quoi ? »_

_« Rien de spé, savoir ce que j'avais ! D'après eux j'ai bu trop de café. Maintenant je dois aller aux thermes, pour me détendre qu'ils __ont__ dit. »_

_« Je sais, j'ai tout entendu ! »_

_« Tu nous espionnais ? »_

_« Tout comme toi quand tu es sorti ! »_

_« Tu as raison, mon petit crabe ! Mais ne râle pas, j'ai pas dit le mot exact parce que __j'avais__ pas envie qu'il découvre la journée merveilleuse que j'ai passé avec toi ! C'est mon jardin secret ! Ca te dit un bain avec moi ? »_

_Pour la deuxième fois en moins de quatre heures, le Cancer était surpris par la franchise de la Vierge. Ils se rendirent aux thermes._

Revenu à la réalité, Mû se retenait tant bien que mal de rire. Aphrodite le regardait d'une manière assez intense. Il semblait avoir fini de lire les pensées de Milo depuis un moment et il attendait patiemment après son ami.

Après un dernier salut à leurs frères d'armes, ils sortirent de la chambre. La voix de Shion tonna dans leur tête en leur demandant de venir chez lui, pour voir où en était l'enquête. Une fois dehors, Mû expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Aphrodite et lui riaient aux éclats en entrant chez l'ancien Bélier. Dohko et le Pope attendaient l'arrivée des chevaliers confortablement assis sur un fauteuil.

« Bonjour Dohko ! Bonjour Sa Sainteté ! » dirent-ils en cœur avant de repartir dans un fou rire.

Dohko rit dans sa barbe.

« Comment êtes-vous au courrant ? » demanda Shion en se retenant de crier, tout en agrippant les accoudoirs de son siège.

Les deux autres étaient toujours hilares.

« Mais je l'ai vu Votre Sainteté ! »

« Il n'y a que Shaka qui m'avait appelé comme ça, un jour. » se souvint le Pope, parlant comme pour lui-même.

« Quand il a fait une overdose de café ! » précisa Mû.

« Je ne pensais pas que Shaka se serait vanté de cet épisode. » s'étonna Dokho.

« Oh mais je ne l'ai pas appris par Shaka. » corrigea le premier gardien.

« Comment es-tu au courrant alors ? »

« Angelo. Il rodait dans le coin et il a tout vu et tout entendu. » Expliqua le Bélier.

« Et que s'est-il passé d'autre ce jour-là ? »

Mû fut obligé de raconter cette si jolie journée. Pourtant, par respect pour les promesses échangées entre les deux protagonistes, il ne dit rien au sujet du cappuccino et du fait que Shaka ne savait pas nager.

Ce fut au tour d'Aphrodite de raconter ce qu'il avait vu. Mais comment faire, pour ne pas dévoiler que Milo voyait Kanon à cette époque.

« Aphrodite, nous savons pour Milo et Kanon… » fit Shion sentant le malaise du Poisson grandir et se doutant de la raison.

« Vous saviez ?? » s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

« Nous sommes les plus anciens et nous remarquons plus de choses aussi. N'aie pas peur, nous ne ferons rien à l'encontre de Kanon, il a déjà assez payé. » le rassura Dohko.

« J'avais surpris Milo, un jour au Cap, partageant son dîner avec Kanon. Il riait et était calme, on aurait dit que notre Scorpion le rendait plus humain. Il abandonnait sa hargne, toute la haine qu'il avait en lui. J'ai laissé faire, je pensais que comme ça il pourrait mourir en paix, la marrée haute était prévue pour le soir même, toute cette histoire finirait bien vite. » confia le Pope.

« J'ai appris qu'un soir, alors qu'une tempête faisait rage, Kanon disparut et le cœur tendre de Milo se transforma en marbre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là mais je sais qu'il vit mal sans le Gémeau. Tu peux tout dire sans crainte. » ajouta Dohko.

Aphrodite regarda Mû pour y chercher du courage et sans s'en rendre compte attrapa sa main, la serrant doucement avant de commencer à relater les souvenirs.

_Milo entra dans la salle secrète, tout __poussiéreux__ après son entraînement. Kanon était avachi sur un fauteuil, un bouquin à la main. Il posa son livre et vint à la hauteur de son hôte au moment où celui-ci, épuisé, vacilla et se laissa tomber. Surpris, le jumeau le souleva dans ses bras et le déposa avec une infinie douceur sur son lit. Le Scorpion avait de nombreux bleus, éraflures et contusions. Il semblait aussi amaigri. Kanon partit dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Il retourna à la chambre et commença à le déshabiller mais, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il se mit à trembler. Milo ouvrit les yeux à ce moment._

_« Laisse Kanon, je m'en occuperai plus tard. Par contre, tu devras préparer le dîner…Je n'ai plus de forces. » _

_La phrase se voulait anodine, mais pas aux oreilles du Gémeau qu'elle fit culpabiliser. Il se rendit compte que le Scorpion s'était fatigué à rester avec lui au Cap jusqu'aux petites heures au lieu de dormir. Après tout, il n'avait que 8 ans et, malgré sa force quasi surhumaine, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant. Il termina de le dévêtir, le reprit dans ses bras et se glissa avec lui dans l'eau. Milo se laissa faire, trop fatigué pour réagir mais surtout trop content de constater que Kanon se souciait de lui._

_« Milo laisse-moi faire ! Après tu iras dormir pendant que je prépare de quoi grignoter. » _

_Il n'en fallut pas plus au Scorpion qui se laissa aller. Kanon avec des gestes doux lava le corps de son sauveur, sans le brusquer. Les battements de son cœur cognaient plus fort dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Apres s'être rincés, ils s'enveloppèrent dans des serviettes éponges et Milo s'écroula sur le lit._

_Kanon prépara un encas sur le pouce mais le Scorpion était tellement fatigué qu'il n'arrivait même plus à mastiquer. Il se mit à grelotter. Kanon le serra dans ses bras._

_« J'ai si froid, tu veux bien dormir avec moi ? » _

_Pour toute réponse le Gémeau se glissa dans le lit aux côtés du Scorpion. Pris d'une impulsion, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Milo eut un petit sourire avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil._

_Le Scorpion se réveilla quelques heures plus tard sous une douce caresse dans ses cheveux._

_« Bonsoir. » murmura Kanon._

_Milo ouvrit lentement les yeux sur des prunelles vertes qui le fixaient tendrement. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il releva la tête pour venir coller ses lèvres sur la joue du Jumeau._

« C'est tout ce que j'ai » finit Aphrodite.

« C'est bien ! Continuez sur cette voie là. » les encouragea Shion.

Les deux Gold sortirent de la pièce toujours main dans la main.

« Tu crois qu'il y aura quelqu'un dehors ? » demanda Mû qui se sentait l'obligation de se justifier du fait qu'il n'avait pas lâché les doigts du Poissons.

« Aucune idée » répondit le Suédois à qui la situation était loin de déplaire.

Ils traversèrent la maison du Poisson, Aphrodite laissa Mû au pas de la porte.

« Mû, ça te dirait qu'on dîne ensemble ce soir ? »

« J'en serais ravi ! »

« Je passe te prendre ! »

« A tout à l'heure ! »

Mû allait disparaître dans quelques secondes dans un halo doré quand Aphrodite lui attrapa le bras, l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa.

« A ce soir… » murmura le Poisson avant qu'il ne se volatilise.

Le Bélier arriva complètement déboussolé chez lui. Le contact avec le Poisson l'avait plus chamboulé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. L'esprit dans les nuages, il se doucha, attacha une serviette autour de sa taille puis, il se rendit dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit sa penderie et regarda dedans, quand il fût interrompu par le cosmos de Kiki qui toqua à la porte.

« Entre Kiki ! »

« Maître Mû ! » sanglota le petit garçon en se jetant dans ses bras. « Vous me manquez ! »

Il serra son disciple dans ses bras, le souleva. Il s'assit sur son lit, son disciple sur les genoux. Il le berça doucement, tout en lui expliquant qu'il avait une mission. Mais cela ne soulageait pas l'enfant qui pleura de plus belle.

Aphrodite était entré chez le Bélier, un peu inquiet, pensant qu'il lui en voulait pour le baiser. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et s'arrêta dans l'embrassure de la porte. Mû était assis sur son lit, son disciple en pleurs sur les genoux et lui parlait d'une voix douce. Il fut attendri par la magnifique scène qui se déroulait devant lui et la quasi nudité du Bélier renforçait cette image. Il se donna une gifle mentale.

« Bonsoir vous deux ! » dit enfin le Poisson.

« Bonsoir Aphrodite » bredouilla Kiki en reniflant bruyamment.

« Pardon je suis en retard et pas encore prêt ! » s'excusa Mû confus, Kiki toujours dans ses bras.

« Vous sortez tous les deux ? »

« Non, tous les trois ! File te changer Kiki ! » corrigea le Suédois.

Kiki, tout content d'un coup, se rendit à sa chambre et vu le remue ménage qu'il faisait, il cherchait une tenue appropriée. Mû regarda Aphrodite avec un grand sourire.

« Merci infiniment Aphrodite. »

« C'est normal, je ne peut pas priver indéfiniment un disciple de son Maître… Habilles-toi aussi, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien ! Et puis… »

« Je suis prêt ! » cria Kiki habillé, en revenant dans la chambre de son maître.

« Je me dépêche ! »

Ils dînèrent tous les trois à une terrasse, un moment de pur bonheur, les gens les regardaient, attendris. Une vieille dame s'arrêta et s'adressa au trio.

« Quelle magnifique famille vous faites jeunes gens ! Tu as de la chance d'avoir deux papas pour toi tout seul ! Quels sont vont prénoms ?? »

« Je suis Lorcan, mon compagnon Mû et notre fils Kiki » expliqua le Suédois. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas utiliser son surnom devant la veille dame, mais il savait son secret bien gardé avec eux.

« Que c'est beau ! Soyez heureux mes enfants ! Passez une bonne soirée !»

La vieille dame étant partie et hors de portée de voix, les deux Béliers se tournèrent lentement vers le Poisson, une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux. Kiki prit la parole en premier.

« Je savais que ton vrai prénom serait cool ! » s'exclama t-il en lui sautant dans les bras.

« J'approuve, il est magnifique ! » ajouta Mû en observant la scène avec tendresse.

« Ce sera notre secret à tous les trois alors. » fit le Suédois en donnant une bise sur la joue à Kiki qui la lui rendit volontiers.

Les compliments des Béliers remplirent le cœur du Poissons d'une joie immense. Ils partirent de la terrasse et se promenèrent dans la ville. Kiki, entre les deux hommes, leur tenait une main à chacun.

« Papas, je peux avoir une sucrerie ? »

« Une seule. » accepta Lorcan en s'approchant d'un marchant ambulant et lui en offrit une.

Ils flânèrent encore quelques temps dans les rues éclairées et animées de la ville puis, s'arrêtèrent à une autre terrasse. Alors qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien, profitant de la musique de fond qu'offrait un groupe de musicien qui jouait de café en café, Lorcan s'aperçut que Kiki s'était endormi sur les genoux de son maître. Il fit alors un signe à Mû avant de se lever pour prendre le petit Bélier dans ses bras, le calant contre son torse. Dans un réflexe, l'enfant s'agrippa à la chemise du Poissons.

Le Suédois tendit sa main libre au Tibétain pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, Mû mit sa veste sur son disciple afin d'éviter qu'il n'attrape froid avec l'humidité qui commençait à se faire sentir.

Maintenant Kiki fermement contre lui d'un bras, Lorcan attrapa le Bélier par la taille. Mû se laissa alors aller à bloquer sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Dans la première maison, le Suédois déposa délicatement Kiki dans son lit tandis que Mû lui enlevait ses chaussures. Lorcan couvrit le jeune apprenti d'une couverture et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Le jeune Atlante entrouvrit un œil.

« Lorcan ? » appela-t-il endormi.

« Oui ? »

« Merci, c'était très chouette, on recommencera ? »

« Bien sûr, je te le promets ! »

« Tu sais, si je devais choisir un amoureux pour maître Mû et bien ce serait toi » marmonna-t-il avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois dans le sommeil.

Mû avait les joues en feu, il ne savait pas ce qui avait pris à Kiki. Les adultes sortirent de la chambre et Lorcan ferma doucement la porte. L'Atlante était dans la cuisine et but un verre d'eau d'une traite.

« On dirait que Kiki vient de me donner sa bénédiction… » sourit le Poisson.

« Je suis désolé, pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. » murmura Mû, embarrassé par les paroles de son disciple.

Le Suédois regardait le Tibétain qui était éclairé par la lune. Il le trouvait magnifique. Il avança vers lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Transporté, Mû répondit avec la même ardeur.

« Promets-moi, qu'on se fera encore une soirée comme ça. »

« Je te le promets Lorcan. »

Le lendemain Kiki faisait son entraînement sans broncher, avec le sourire en prime. Le Poisson passa à coté de lui et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

« Kiki, cet après midi, tu resteras avec Maître Shion, d'accord ? » lui ordonna gentiment Mû.

« Je peux rentrer dormir à la maison ? » demanda quand même le jeune Atlante avec un regard suppliant.

« Bien sûr ! » le rassura Mû.

« Alors c'est d'accord ! » s'exclama Kiki, tout souriant à nouveau.

L'entraînement reprit jusqu'au début de l'après midi.

oOo

Shaka observait DM depuis l'entrée de la chambre d'hôpital. Il n'avait jamais osé y entrer depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à la vie, se contentant de veiller sur le chevalier de loin. Il se sentait coupable de l'état présent du Cancer, persuadé que, s'il restait plongé dans ce coma, c'était de sa faute.

Il lui avait dit des choses horribles la veille de l'attaque du Sanctuaire par les bronzes, sachant pertinemment que ça le blesserait profondément. Il avait apprit à connaître ce chevalier au fil des années et avait réussi à percer la carapace d'insensibilité dont ce dernier s'entourait pour se protéger.

« Angelo, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nous nous opposions ce jour là et que tu me laisses te dire toutes ces atrocités ? » murmura la Vierge, son visage baigné de larmes au souvenir de ce soir là.

« Shaka ? »

L'Indou sursauta violement et, se retournant, se retrouva face à Kanon. Celui-ci avait posé sa main sur son épaule, visiblement inquiet de voir son compagnon pleurer.

Aussitôt, Shaka se reprit et essuya rapidement ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

« Kanon ! Tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. » fit-il, tentant de sourire.

Kanon n'était pas dupe, cependant, il avait déjà assez de peine lui-même de voir Milo dans le même état que le Cancer pour tenter de le consoler. D'autant qu'il n'avait jamais été proche de lui, il le connaissait à peine.

« Tu n'entres jamais toi non plus. »

Ce n'était pas une question, simplement une constatation.. Etait-ce pour les mêmes raisons que lui ? Il n'avait pas envie de le lui demander car il ne voulait pas entendre la réponse. Il souffrait déjà suffisamment sans qu'on ne vienne retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

« Je ne peux pas… je ne m'en sens pas le droit. » répondit malgré tout la Vierge dans un souffle.

Le Gémeau se crispa sensiblement en entendant ces mots qui reflétait tant ce qu'il ressentait lui-même. Non, il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il avait détruit l'innocence du Scorpion, lui avait ôté sa joie de vivre, son insouciance. Comment pourrait-il avoir le droit de l'approcher à présent, alors qu'il lui avait fait tant de mal. Il avait anéanti ce petit être qui lui avait apporté la joie de vivre et le calme dans son âme. Cet enfant lui avait donné sa confiance, avait risqué sa vie pour lui. Il avait réussi à lui faire éprouver d'autres sentiments que la haine, la colère et la vengeance. Grâce à lui, il avait découvert la signification des mots amitié et affection, car, plus que de la reconnaissance, il avait éprouvé une profonde affection pour Milo.

Une lueur de douleur profonde passa dans le regard vert, éteint depuis leur résurrection, et il baissa les yeux.

Shaka sentait le mal qui rongeait le jeune jumeau de l'intérieur mais ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était lui-même consumé par le même mal. Jour après jour, il devait se forcer à se lever pour vaquer à ses obligations journalières, agissant comme un automate et ne reprenant conscience du poids écrasant de sa culpabilité que lorsqu'il venait se tenir à l'entrée de cette chambre, supportant la douleur et les remords qui le torturaient comme une nécessité pour se laver de ses pêchés sans jamais y parvenir.

Non, il ne pouvait pas aider Kanon, car il n'avait pas su aider l'homme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du Grec en un geste qui se voulait encourageant avant de s'éloigner en direction de la sortie.

Kanon laissa alors libre court à ses larmes, son regard triste posé sur la silhouette de Milo, allongé entre les draps trop blancs. Il se sentait tellement coupable, il n'avait pas mérité cette deuxième chance alors que le Scorpion restait dans le passage entre les deux mondes. Il baissa la tête et fit demi-tour, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Mû et Lorcan étaient arrivés à l'hôpital et les avaient immédiatement repérés. Ils s'étaient cachés au détour d'un couloir et les avaient observés de loin, sondant par le même temps discrètement leurs cosmos. Ils en avaient été profondément bouleversés et s'était inconsciemment pris la main pour se soutenir mutuellement.

Dès qu'ils furent certains que Kanon et Shaka étaient bien sortis de l'établissement, ils se rendirent à leur tour dans la chambre de leurs deux amis.

« Il faut absolument découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé, ces deux là sont au bord de la rupture. » fit remarquer Mû à Lorcan, sincèrement inquiet pour ses deux compagnons d'armes.

« Cette souffrance qu'ils ressentent est insoutenable. Je suis d'accord avec toi. » lui répondit le Poisson, resserrant ses bras autour de lui comme pour se protéger.

Tous deux se regardèrent et sans un mot de plus, s'installèrent près de leur patient respectif.

Voilà, désolées pour cette longue attente mais on vous promet de ne pas trop tarder à mettre les prochains chapitres en ligne.

Nous avons corrigé une petite incohérence dans le chapitre 1 qui nous était passé sous le nez

Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira…


	3. Chapter 3

« Shaka, laisse moi passer

_Merci pour tout vos com's qui nous vont droit au cœur !! Hell Angels_

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada sauf le prénom de Lorcan que nous avons donné à Aphrodite et qui est à nous et rien qu'à nous!!

_« Shaka, laisse-__moi passer ! » gronda DM, une lueur menaçante dansant au fond de ses prunelles._

_« Non ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse commettre un meurtre cette nuit. »_

_Le Chevalier de la Vierge n'en démordait pas, d'autant qu'il voyait bien que le Cancer était redevenu ce tueur fou, sans état d'âme. Il ne se contrôlait plus._

_« Angelo, pourquoi veux tu t'en prendre à Mû ? Il n'a trahi personne et nous aurons besoin de lui demain quand les Bronzes attaqueront. » tenta t-il, malgré tout, de le raisonner._

_L'Italien sembla se calmer un peu, son regard se fit moins dur._

_« Shaka, tu sais tout comme moi qu'on ne peut désobéir à un ordre du Grand Pope. S'il te plait, laisse-moi passer. » répondit-il d'un ton radouci._

_« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Tu ne traverseras pas ce temple ! » _

_Shaka s'était drapé dans son attitude hautaine, lui opposant un refus définitif._

_DM s'emporta alors devant la réaction de la Vierge._

_« Pour la dernière fois, laisse moi passer sinon je ne réponds de rien ! »_

_Il espérait qu'ainsi l'Indou s'écarterait mais ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion._

_« Voyons DeathMask, crois-__tu réellement que tu pourras vaincre Mû si facilement ? Tu ne fais pas le poids face à lui. Rends-toi à l'évidence. Si tu vas là bas c'est la mort qui t'attend ! Mais avant cela, il faudra que tu me tues car je ne te laisserai pas passer ! »_

_Quoi ?__ Shaka avait donc à ce point __si peu d'estime pour lui__ qu'il le considérait inférieur à la bête à corne __?__ Son cœur se __glaça __et il laissa libre cours à sa colère._

_Il ferma le poing et le projeta en direction de l'Indou qui l'esquiva facilement avant de lui saisir le bras dans son élan et de le tordre, le forçant à mettre un genou à terre._

_« Déclare forfait Angelo, je ne veux pas te faire de mal ! »_

_Mais le Cancer se sentait humilié et il tenta de se dégager, augmentant la douleur dans son bras mais ne s'en soucia pas. C'était donc tout ce qu'il était pour lui, un chevalier inférieur avec lequel il s'était bien amusé. Toutes ces belles paroles n'avaient été que mensonges ! Il parvint à se dégager et __donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Shaka qui lâchât prise. Le visage d'Angelo affichait un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres, __son regard était dur et froid. Il sortit du temple de la Vierge, sans un regard pour son gardien qui le regardait partir d'un air triste, conscient qu'il venait de tout briser entre eux._

_Le Cancer retourna dans son temple et se défoula sur une colonne qui se trouvait sur son chemin, laissant la personnalité de Masque de Mort l'envahir et annihiler celle d'Angelo dont le cœur était brisé._

Mû retira ses mains du front d'Angelo, il avait ressenti le déchirement du cœur du Cancer comme si c'était lui qui l'avait subie. Il jeta un œil au Poissons qui avait les sourcils froncés. Le Bélier replaça ses mains, aucune image ne lui parvint, c'était le noir total tout autour de lui.

' _Mû, laisse-moi tranquille, laisse mes souvenirs et laisse-moi mourir.'_ tonna une voix dans sa tête.

'_Angelo ?_' s'étonna l'Atlante avant de se reprendre. _Pas question de te laisser là ! Tu ne sens pas qu'il en souffre ? N'as-tu pas ressenti son cosmos ?'_

'_Et alors, je préfère__ crever que de rester un perdant et un traître à ses yeux. Laisse-moi Mû.'_

'_Tête de mule ! Il veut que tu reviennes !'_

'_Alors pourquoi n'entre-t-il pas ?'_

DM se bloqua et le Bélier dû s'asseoir. Ces deux là, ils s'étaient vraiment trouvés, aussi bornés l'un que l'autre.

_L'entraînement, Milo cherchait __Aïoros partout, son absence lui procura un mauvais pressentiment qui lui noua les entrailles. Sans plus attendre, il monta jusqu'à chez_ _lui. Kanon n'était pas là, il ne sentait plus son cosmos. Il fila vers le Cap et le vit. Il se tenait là, debout, devant la falaise, regardant les vagues déchaînées et, avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre, le Gémeau se laissa tomber dans le vide. __Là où il aurait du mourir quelques semaines plus tôt._

_Plus rien. Une petite image sombre, la salle d'Athéna apparut avec elle, mais le regard du Scorpion regardait derrière elle. IL était là, demandant pardon, voulant protéger sa déesse. Milo lui fît subir son attaque, il ne broncha même pas. Il aurait voulu le tuer mais il ne le put pas. _

_De nouveau plus rien._

Le Poisson s'arrêta, il avait un haut le cœur, comprenant maintenant pourquoi son ami avait changé du jour au lendemain. Son regard se posa sur le Bélier qui le regardait avec ses yeux doux mais tout aussi pâle que lui.

« Il faut qu'on aille voir mon Maître. » décida le Tibétain.

Ils gravirent les marches en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Le Pope fut mécontent de s'être fait réveiller à des heures incongrues mais, en voyant la mine déconfite des deux chevaliers, il l'oublia bien vite et appela Dohko qui arriva aussitôt.

Aphrodite raconta d'abord ce qu'il avait vu puis ce fut le tour de Mû.

« Angelo, t'as dit ça ? »

« Oui, Lorcan ! C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, la seule chose qu'il veut, c'est mourir. »

« Il faut trouver une solution, sinon ce n'est pas deux chevaliers que nous perdons mais quatre. » constata Shion.

« J'ai une idée mais je suis pas sûr qu'elle va vous plaire Maîtres. » fit une voix enfantine en entrant dans le salon du Pope.

« Kiki ? Que fais tu là, tu devrais dormir à l'heure qu'il est. » le gronda légèrement Mû.

« Je sais, mais quand je vous ai entendu monter, j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, vos cosmos était comme vides alors… »

« Tu t'es inquiété.. » termina pour lui le Poisson.

L'enfant approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Viens dans mes bras ! » lui fit le Suédois tout en s'accroupissant devant lui.

Kiki heureux s'y lova et prit la main de Mû le forçant à se rapprocher.

« Et c'est quoi cette idée qui ne va pas nous plaire ? » demanda Shion, attendri devant la scène.

« Les enfermer dans une pièce sans issue, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Milo avec Kanon et Shaka avec Angelo. » répondit Kiki avec un grand sourire.

Les adultes réfléchissaient et l'idée du petit Bélier semblait plus ou moins réalisable.

« Comment faire ? Shaka et Kanon ne dorment plus… » dit Dohko.

« C'est là où ça ne va pas vous plaire. »

« Dit toujours… » l'encourageât le Poissons.

« Mettre un somnifère dans un thé, attendre qu'ils s'endorment et les mettre dans le lit de leur amoureux. » énonça l'enfant d'une traite.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup ces manières, mais c'est la meilleure idée que nous avons. » conclut le Pope.

« Tu as eu une très bonne idée ! » le félicita le Suédois.

« Super, donc tu restes dormir à la maison Lorcan ? »

Kiki se colla les mains sur sa bouche.

« Pas ce soir, il est trop tard et c'est trop loin, mais toi et Mû, vous restez chez moi ! A demain Sa Sainteté et Dohko. »

Le Poisson sortit de la salle en ayant Kiki dans ses bras et tirant Mû qui n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

« Lorcan ? » demanda la Balance, intrigué.

Shion manifesta son ignorance en haussant les épaules, puis s'approcha de lui.

« Ca te dit de partager mon lit, avant de mettre en œuvre le plan de mon petit disciple ? » fit-il d'un ton taquin tout en enlaçant le Chinois.

oOo

Shaka se réveilla doucement en se demandant à quel moment il s'était endormi. Il se tourna brusquement dans le lit et s'écrasa sur un torse qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Pris de panique, il voulut sortir du lit mais s'aperçut qu'il était menotté au Cancer.

Il se calma et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans une chambre blanche, capitonnée, sans fenêtre, ils étaient totalement pris au piège, sans possibilité d'issue et sans savoir comment ils étaient arrivés là. Shaka n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à cette question pour le moment d'autant qu'une migraine lui vrillait le crâne. Il était bien là, aux cotés d'Angelo. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, la fatigue accumulée depuis ces quelques semaines prenait le dessus. La Vierge s'installa confortablement contre le corps de l'Italien et s'endormit, épuisé.

Pendant ce temps, Kanon se réveillait dans une autre chambre identique, lui aussi menotté… à Milo ! Il tenta d'utiliser son cosmos pour briser l'entrave, sans succès. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il se trouvait dans l'impossibilité d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! » Fit-il à voix haute.

Kanon fouilla dans sa mémoire. Il se souvint qu'Aphrodite lui avait rendu visite en début d'après midi, ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien. Il avait même fait l'effort d'offrir du thé au Suédois, même s'il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à recevoir du monde. Il avait oublié le sucre et s'était rendu à la cuisine, puis il avait continué de papoter. Cela se passait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'Aphrodite lui révèle qu'il l'avait vu à l'hôpital. Son secret était découvert ! Mais qu'importe après tout, personne n'était au courant des véritables causes de la douleur qui le rongeait jour après jour.

Après le départ du Poissons que s'était-il passé ? Il avait fait la petite vaisselle, il s'était assis sur le fauteuil, se sentant plus qu'épuisé. Mais vu qu'il dormait peu cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Alors comment s'était-il endormi sur le fauteuil alors que le sommeil le fuyait depuis des semaines ? Le regard de Kanon s'illumina, on l'avait drogué, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Pourquoi l'avoir enfermé dans cette pièce dont la blancheur des murs lui donnait presque mal aux yeux ?

Il reporta son attention sur Milo. Il était apparemment toujours plongé dans le coma, il avait maigri, ses cheveux paraissaient ternes. Il en eut mal au cœur et se mit la main devant la bouche pour retenir les sanglots qu'il sentait monter en lui. Du bout des doigts, il caressa tendrement la joue du Scorpion, écartant une mèche rebelle de son front. Il avait besoin de soins, ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser sans soins ! Il voulut aller frapper contre la porte close mais se souvint à temps qu'il était enchaîné à Milo et se rassit sur le lit.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Aïoros vienne le voir ce jour là ? Il se rappelait des paroles qu'avait prononcées le Saint du Sagittaire, dures, froides, cruelles.

_« Un traître n'a rien à faire au Sanctuaire ! Tu devrais être mort ! Au lieu de cela tu te sers de Milo pour assouvir ta soif de vengeance, tu espère peut-être évincer ton frère et prendre sa place ?! Venant de toi, ce ne serait pas une surprise ! »_

_Le Grec le toisait de toute la hauteur de ses 14 ans, il n'y avait aucune pitié dans son regard, juste du dégoût pour cet homme qui avait voulu détourner son propre frère du droit chemin. _

_Il était l'un des rares Saints à être au courant de l'existence du jumeau et, au début, tous trois s'étaient très bien entendu, devenant des amis. Aïoros savait Saga fragile psychologiquement et devait souvent le protéger des essais de manipulation de son frère. Il n'y avait jamais rien de bien conséquent, juste un manquement à l'entraînement parce que son jumeau l'avait convaincu de rester avec lui, de petits vols aux cuisines,… des trucs de gosses._

_Mais quand il avait eu connaissance des motifs pour lesquels Saga avait enfermé Kanon au Cap, il s'était juré de mieux faire attention à son ami et avait empêché __l'aîné des jumeaux de retourner à la prison pour revoir son frère._

_De même qu'il ne lui avait rien dit quand il avait su que le Scorpion hébergeait le traître._

_« Saga s'est rebellé contre toi ! Tu tentes à présent de corrompre Milo en lui faisant __miroiter une prétendue amitié__entre vous__ pour mieux le jeter quand tu n'en auras plus besoin ? Mais quel genre de monstre es tu Kanon ? »_

_« Oui j'avoue qu'au début j'ai voulu me servir de Milo mais plus maintenant… les choses ont changé, j'ai changé. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je tiens à lui… » tentait de se justifier le jumeau._

_« Balivernes ! » le coupa Aïoros sèchement._

_« Tu es incapable de sentiments pour autrui, tu ne penses qu'à toi et à tes intérêts ! Je devrais mettre fin à tes jours là, maintenant, mais je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes souffrent encore à cause de toi ! Rend-nous service Kanon, et fais en sorte de disparaître pour toujours. Si réellement tu te soucies de Milo, alors laisse-le en paix, sors de sa vie définitivement ! »_

Kanon se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Ces mots le faisaient encore souffrir tant d'années après. Aïoros avait raison, il était égoïste, ne pensait qu'à lui-même. Il l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé lors de la bataille contre Hadès, laissant les bronzes se débrouiller seuls.

L'expiation de ses pêchés que lui avait fait subir Milo, il l'avait subie pour le Scorpion, parce qu'il méritait la colère de celui-ci pour l'avoir fait souffrir. Quand il l'avait, au final, reconnu en tant que Chevalier d'Athéna, Kanon avait les larmes aux yeux, il avait lu plus que ça dans le regard de Milo mais n'avait pas pu se résoudre à lui répondre, le laissant partir. Il n'avait pas le droit de le faire souffrir à nouveau.

Le cadet des Gémeaux laissa échapper un sanglot, ses yeux brillaient de douleur contenue depuis des années, l'étau qui enserrait son cœur se resserra encore. Il lui semblait qu'il étouffait. Il était trop tard pour rattraper ses fautes, il n'avait que trop fait de mal au Scorpion.

Lentement, il se laissa tomber à côté de celui dont il avait fait le malheur et posant sa tête, une dernière fois, au creux de son épaule, sombra dans un de ses cauchemars sans fin qui ne le quittaient plus depuis qu'il avait subit l'attaque du Phénix au Sanctuaire sous-marin.

oOo

Mû et Lorcan entraînaient Kiki dans l'arène quand Aïoros arriva, accompagné de son frère. Le regard du Sagittaire se posa sur leur petit groupe. Se penchant, il dit quelque chose à son frère et commença à ricaner comme une hyène.

« Hey, Aphrodite, depuis quand tu te préoccupes des Béliers ? » cria le frère d'Aïolia, moqueur.

La chose à ne pas dire au Poisson, surtout depuis ce qu'il avait vu la veille.

Il avait été décidé d'enfermer les deux couples dans des cellules, sous le palais du Pope, réaménagées spécialement. Ils avaient obtenu d'Athéna qu'elle scelle leurs cosmos, libérant ainsi leurs esprits que pouvaient à présent lire sans encombre Mû et Aphrodite. Et ce dernier n'avait pas du tout aimé ce qu'il avait lu dans celui de Kanon.

Il laissa Kiki à la garde de Mû, avança vers le Grec et lui donna un coup dans l'estomac.

« Dis encore un seul mot de travers et je te tue. » le menaça t'il, le regard assassin.

« Aphro, mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? » intervint Aïolia, surpris par l'attitude du Poissons.

Mû et Kiki s'approchèrent de Lorcan et posèrent tous deux une main sur lui, essayant de le calmer.

« Demande à ton frère, ce qu'il a fait pour bousiller la vie de deux de nos frères. » cracha ce dernier, plus furieux que jamais.

« Arrêtes tes conneries, je suis mort à 14ans ! » se défendit l'intéressé, ne comprenant pas le brusque accès de colère de son frère d'arme.

Le Suédois lui décrocha un autre coup de poing avant de se diriger vers les marches.

« Kiki, tu veux bien l'accompagner ? J'arrive tout de suite. » fit Mû, attendant que l'enfant s'éloigne avant de se tourner vers les deux frères.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'idiots sans cervelle. Aïoros, réfléchis bien à ce que tu aurais pu dire ou faire avant ta mort. Si tu trouves, tu comprendras le comportement de Lor…d'Aphrodite. »

Et il s'en alla, laissant les deux frères interloqués.

Le Poissons faisait les cent pas dans le salon du Bélier quand celui-ci entra. Il le prit dans ses bras, respira son odeur et se calma instantanément. Kiki, heureux, se retira dans sa chambre, laissant les deux adultes seuls.

Mû se prit soudain la tête entre ses mains. Le Suédois le regarda inquiet.

'_Mû c'est quoi ce bordel !! Pourquoi je suis enchaîné à lui ? '_

'_Calme toi Angelo, c'est pour ton bien.'_

'_**J'vais t'en foutre moi des**_…'

'_Tu voulais le voir, il est là. Maintenant si tu__ veux des explications, demande-les lui !'_

'_Et qui a eu cette idée de nous attacher ?'_

'_Aucune idée !'_

'_Si tu sais !' _

'_Réveilles toi et tu le sauras'_

'_Grmmfff'_

Mû sourit en redressant la tête et en rouvrant les yeux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Lorcan, inquiet de l'absence de l'Atlante.

« J'ai réussi à clouer le bec au Rital… » lui répondit-il d'un air complice.

Lorcan éclata de rire avant d'attirer le Bélier à lui et de prendre possession de sa bouche, franchissant facilement la barrière de ses lèvres pour partir à l'exploration de la saveur de Mû qui lui rendait son baiser avec passion, s'abandonnant entièrement dans les bras du Poissons.

Leurs mains se mirent en mouvement, passant sous leurs vêtements pour se poser sur leur peau, les électrisant tandis que leur baiser s'intensifiait.

« Attends… » réussit à dire Mû, rompant tant bien que mal le contact de leurs lèvres, avant que passion ne soit trop forte pour qu'il réussisse à penser correctement.

« Mmmh… quoi ? » murmura Lorcan, déjà dans un état second.

« On devrait peut-être aller dans la chambre… Kiki… » répondit Mû difficilement alors que la bouche du Poissons parcourait son visage de mille baisers brûlants.

« Oui tu as raison… surtout que je ne pourrais pas attendre plus longtemps, tellement j'ai envie de toi… » lui avoua Lorcan, le souffle court.

Sans plus un mot, il souleva le Bélier dans ses bras et l'emporta dans la chambre à coucher, ses yeux clairs plongés dans ceux chargés, eux aussi, de désir, de l'Atlante. Il le déposa avec douceur sur le lit, s'attardant quelques instants à le contempler, se disant qu'il le voulait rien qu'à lui, avant de se pencher sur lui pour reprendre ses lèvres en un baiser fiévreux qui les laissa pantelants, sentant la chaleur qui montait au creux de leurs reins.

Lorcan débarrassa Mû de sa chemise, rompant le baiser quelques secondes avant de le reprendre avec plus de passion encore, caressant son torse ainsi dévoilé, mettant le feu à son corps. L'Atlante voulait lui aussi sentir la peau nue du Suédois contre la sienne, il parvint à lui retirer son vêtement, posant aussitôt ses lèvres sur la peau douce et se pressant contre lui en gémissant doucement, son entrejambe déjà dressé contre le sien tout aussi réveillé. Instinctivement, Mû fit descendre ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale, les posa sur les fesses fermes et commença à les caresser, attisant le brasier qui les consumait.

Le Poissons abandonna alors le cou dans lequel il s'était enfoui pour descendre toujours plus bas, atteignant ces petits grains de chair, leur faisant subir de douces tortures jusqu'à les sentir se dresser sous sa langue, provoquant un gémissement de pur bonheur chez son futur amant.

« Mû, j'ai tellement envie de toi, je veux te prendre et je veux être à toi, je veux te sentir en moi… » murmura t-il avant de reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux et passionné, ses mains parcourant ses flancs, se posant sur ses hanches pour accentuer le rapprochement de leur désir évident.

Il s'écarta à nouveau pour l'admirer, il était si beau, les paupières mi-closes, s'abandonnant en toute confiance, paraissant si soumis. Les mains de l'Atlante pressèrent les fesses du Suédois, le forçant à s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui, leur arrachant à tous deux des soupirs révélant leur état d'excitation.

Lorcan termina alors de le déshabiller, découvrant Mû dans toute sa splendeur qui se livrait entièrement au regard gourmand du Poissons qui laissa glisser une main sur le corps offert, cambré de désir alors qu'elle venait effleurer l'érection conséquente de l'Atlante.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à vouloir lui aussi sentir son futur amant entièrement nu contre lui et il le déshabilla rapidement, avec des gestes nerveux trahissant son impatience mais aussi…

« Lorcan, tu es si beau… mais il faut que je te dise, je n'ai jamais… tu es… enfin, je… » balbutia Mû, cherchant comment avouer à cet homme qu'il était son premier amant.

« Tu ne l'as jamais fait avant, c'est bien ce que tu veux me dire ? Je suis le premier ? » lui murmura Lorcan d'une voix douce, sans moquerie.

« Oui, tu es le premier à qui je me donne. » souffla l'Atlante, rougissant légèrement.

« C'est un merveilleux cadeau que tu me fais là, Mû. Fais-moi confiance, je rendrai cet instant inoubliable. Je serais doux et attentionné. » lui répondit le Suédois, admiratif devant le calme dont faisait preuve le Bélier dans une telle situation.

Ce dernier n'était pas nerveux et n'avait pas l'air d'appréhender ce qui allait se passer. Tout son corps criait son excitation, son envie du Suédois. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, offrant son cou aux baisers de ce dernier qui ne se fit pas prier pour laisser ses lèvres glisser dessus, mordillant la chair tendre avant de remonter vers un lobe d'oreille pour le sucer et le titiller, redescendant à nouveau vers une épaule pour y planter tendrement les dents, le faisant frémir et gémir de volupté.

Les mains de Mû se perdait dans la longue chevelure bouclée du Poissons, bougeant inconsciemment des hanches, attisant le désir chez son partenaire qui continuait de le couvrir de baisers

Leurs souffles devinrent plus rapides tandis que leurs jambes s'emmêlaient, leurs bouches se retrouvaient pour se séparer à nouveau avant d'aller butiner leur corps, leurs érections se faisant presque douloureuses.

Lorcan descendit le long du corps de Mû, jusqu'à se retrouver entre ses cuisses, il déposa de légers baisers sur le bout du membre dressé avant de le lécher sur toute sa longueur puis de le prendre totalement dans sa bouche. S'en séparant assez rapidement, il lui souleva le bassin pour faire glisser sa langue jusqu'à son intimité qu'il s'appliqua à lubrifier de salive le plus possible, son désir se faisant trop pressant, il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps.

« Mû, je ne peux plus attendre… »

« Viens, prends moi… »

Le Suédois écarta davantage les cuisses de l'Atlante et le pénétra avec douceur, attentif à sa réaction. Quand il le vit se crisper de douleur, ses ongles rentrant dans la chair de ses épaules, il ne bougea plus, inquiet. Il caressa le membre toujours tendu, espérant lui faire oublier la brûlure de la pénétration. Le sentant se détendre autour de lui, il commença à bouger des hanches à l'intérieur de son corps, remplaçant la douleur par le plaisir tandis que Mû venait à sa rencontre, gémissant.

Lorcan sentit sa libération proche et accéléra ses mouvements, suivi par Mû dont le corps se tendit soudain, tandis qu'il se répandait sur son ventre finement musclé, provoquant l'éjaculation du Poissons à l'intérieur de son corps dans un cri d'extase qui vint rejoindre celui du Bélier.

Lorcan retomba sur Mû, épuisé, tous deux tentant de retrouver une respiration normale dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

L'Atlante caressait machinalement les cheveux du Suédois en un geste tendre tandis que son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine et avait du mal à retrouver un rythme régulier. Il était heureux de s'être donné à Lorcan car il l'aimait et même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, il ne regrettait rien. Il sentit son amant se relever et tourna la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Mû, les mots me manquent pour te dire à quel point je suis ému que ce soit à moi que tu aies offert ta virginité. J'ai quelque chose à te dire mais je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que ça fait suite à ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous car je le ressentais déjà avant. »

Intrigué, le Bélier laissait son amant parler sans l'interrompre.

« Mû, ça peut paraître brusque mais… je t'aime. » finit par avouer Lorcan, ses yeux trahissant son appréhension quant à la réaction du Bélier.

Ce dernier sourit, c'était décidément le plus beau jour de sa vie.

« Je t'aime aussi Lorcan. » lui répondit-il en lui offrant ses lèvres que le Suédois prit dans un baiser doux et profond, comme leur amour.

oOo

Shaka se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, il ouvrit les yeux et contempla le plafond immaculé, se remémorant lentement où il se trouvait. Il tourna la tête vers le corps étendu près de lui sur le lit confortable et regarda Angelo dormir, comme il le faisait avant. Il caressa du bout de son doigt le nez de l'Italien puis, il plaqua un bisou sur sa joue rappeuse.

« J'ai besoin d'un cappuccino de toute urgence. » murmura l'Indou.

Il se pencha un peu plus sur l'Italien.

« T'as intérêt à revenir ! Tu m'as promis que je pourrai en ravoir ! » continua t-il tout bas à son oreille.

« Pourquoi ? »

Shaka sursauta violement et tomba au sol, tirant brusquement sur les menottes qui reliaient son poignet à celui d'Angelo, les faisant tous deux hurler de douleur.

« Putain, ça fait mal ! Shaka, tu n'as rien ? » s'inquiéta l'Italien par réflexe en se penchant au bord du lit.

« Non, je crois que non. » répondit l'Indou avant de réaliser.

« Angelo ! Mais tu es réveillé ! » s'écria t-il, n'arrivant pas à y croire, tandis que l'Italien se massait son poignet douloureux, évitant de regarder l'homme à terre.

Shaka se releva pour s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté d'Angelo. Il nota au passage que le sol était lui aussi recouvert d'un fin capitonnage blanc, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs évité de se faire plus de mal en tombant. Il observa tristement le Cancer, il ressentait l'animosité de ce dernier à son égard et ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, cependant, il se prenait à espérer malgré tout. N'avait-il pas eu le réflexe de s'inquiéter de lui juste à l'instant ?

« Je suis désolé, Angelo… » murmura t-il, malheureux.

L'Italien ne répondait toujours pas, s'enfermant dans son mutisme, maudissant Mû de l'avoir empêché de mourir et encore plus Athéna de l'avoir ramené à la vie. A quoi cela servait-il ? Il n'était pas digne du seul homme qu'il eut jamais aimé, un fossé les séparait. Il tournait obstinément le dos à l'Indou, fixant sans le voir le mur blanc de la cellule capitonnée où on les avait enfermés.

Shaka ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Y avait-il encore une chance qu'il puisse se faire pardonner du Cancer ? Il devait lui dire, lui avouer qu'il n'avait jamais pensé les paroles blessantes qu'il lui avait dites ce jour là, il devait…

« Pourquoi serais tu désolé, Shaka de la Vierge ? » L'interrompit Angelo d'une voix dure dans laquelle perçait le reproche.

« Pourq… mais parce que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te blesser Angelo. Tu allais te faire tuer, je n'avais pas le ch… »

« Tu n'avais pas le choix ? Tu aurais pu utiliser d'autres arguments tu ne crois pas ? Mais non ! Tu étais convaincu que de tous les chevaliers d'or, DeathMask du Cancer était le moins fort, celui que n'importe qui pourrait abattre facilement ! » hurlait à présent Angelo, qui s'était retourné pour faire face à l'Indou, en proie à une violente douleur qui lui comprimait le cœur.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai jamais pensé ç… »

« Ne me prend pas pour un idiot en plus ! » éructa le Cancer, déversant tout son chagrin, sa colère de s'être senti trahi, manipulé.

Il attrapa la carafe d'eau qui avait été déposée sur la petite table près du lit et l'envoya contre le mur d'un geste rageur. Elle atterrit contre le capiton clair et rebondit dessus avant de tomber à terre sans se briser, répandant son liquide transparent sur le tissu. Shaka baissa la tête, tentant de masquer les larmes qui coulaient à présent en flots continus sur ses joues. Comment l'Italien pouvait-il penser ça ? Il était d'autant plus conscient de l'avoir blessé dans ses sentiments qu'il ressentait sa rage douloureuse.

« Je n'ai jamais douté de ta puissance, Angelo, jamais… » souffla t-il en réprimant un sanglot.

Il savait que le Cancer était têtu, il avait été blessé dans son amour propre autant que dans ses sentiments, alors il se doutait qu'il se renfermerait. Shaka doutait que, quoi qu'il dise, il le croirait, il avait perdu la confiance du chevalier de la quatrième maison.

Mais DM ne l'écoutait même pas, enfermé dans sa rancœur, son sentiment de trahison, il ne voulait rien entendre des explications de la Vierge. Il avait si mal.

'_Mû ! Sors moi de là, sinon…_'

Le dernier chapitre a venir bientôt, si tu êtes encore là pour nous supporter…

Merci de nous lire.


	4. Chapter 4

Pendant ce temps, Kanon s'éveillait difficilement d'un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars

Dernier chapitre de notre toute première fic en commun. Nous avons pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire malgré qu'elle aurait mérité d'être plus développée (peut-être un jour…).

Voici donc le dénouement, en espérant que personne ne sera déçu… Bonne lecture.

--

Pendant ce temps, Kanon s'éveillait difficilement d'un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le visage de Milo qui était tourné vers lui. L'avait-il touché pendant qu'il dormait ? Ce n'était pas impossible. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue et resta à l'observer un long moment avant de basculer sur le coté pour se retrouver assis sur le lit.

« Et maintenant, comment je fais pour sortir d'ici ? »

Il tenta à nouveau d'enflammer son cosmos sans plus de succès que la fois précédente. Il pesta tout en s'en inquiétant. Où se trouvaient-ils ? Il ne connaissait pas cette salle. Pourquoi l'avait-on attaché à Milo ?

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le Scorpion, il semblait dormir, son visage paisible était amaigri par un manque de nourriture solide et il avait perdu de sa musculature. Son corps paraissait si fragile. A nouveau, il sentit monter la peur en lui. S'il ne recevait pas les soins appropriés à son état, Milo allait mourir ! Que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait beau appeler, personne ne lui répondait, comme s'ils étaient coupés du reste du monde, abandonnés.

Soudain, son regard tomba sur un plateau posé sur la table, près du lit. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Quelqu'un était donc entré dans la cellule pendant qu'il dormait.

Il se débrouilla comme il pouvait, son entrave avec Milo l'empêchant de se mouvoir librement dans la pièce, et d'un bras, réussit à tirer la table sur le côté. Il souleva la cloche qui recouvrait le plateau pour découvrir de la nourriture. Il y avait une soupe de légumes, un hachis Parmentier, des fruits et du jus de fruits. Son premier réflexe fut de repousser le tout puis, réfléchissant, il prit une cuillère de soupe, qui ressemblait plus à de l'eau qu'autre chose, et la porta à sa bouche. Il recommença mais, cette fois, ne l'avala pas. Il se tourna vers Milo et, lui entrouvrant les lèvres, il se pencha sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, laissant le liquide couler doucement dans la gorge du Scorpion, en faisant attention à ne pas l'étouffer.

Il recommença l'opération jusqu'à ce que le bol se vide de moitié puis, prit le jus de fruits et le fit boire de la même manière à Milo. Il le souleva légèrement pour être certain qu'il ne s'étoufferait pas avec avant de le recoucher et de lui essuyer tendrement la bouche. Il mangea alors le hachis et croqua dans une pomme, se demandant comment 'ils' allaient faire pour récupérer le plateau maintenant qu'il était réveillé.

C'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva derrière la porte qu'il reconnut comme celle d'Aphrodite.

« Kanon ? … Kanon, il y a une trappe dans le mur près de la porte pour que tu y mettes le plateau. »

Une trappe ?! Près de la porte ?! Alors celle là c'était la meilleur !

« Et comment veux-tu que je l'atteigne ta trappe ?! Je te rappelle que je suis attaché à Milo et qu'à moins de le traîner sur le sol… ! » pesta l'ex Dragon, en colère.

« Et d'abord, pourquoi m'as-tu enfermé ici avec lui ? Où est-ce que nous sommes ? »

« Kanon, calmes toi s'il te plait. Nous n'avons pas fait ça de gaîté de cœur, crois moi, mais il nous était impossible de vous voir dépérir chaque jour un peu plus. C'est le meilleur moyen que nous ayons trouvé pour que vous vous expliquiez et que vous cessiez de vous torturer. »

Le Jumeau éclata d'un rire nerveux.

« Nous expliquer ?! Et de quelle manière dois-je m'y prendre ? Milo est dans le coma au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Et il a besoin de soins ! » hurla t-il, sentant ses nerfs craquer.

« Tu peux arriver à entrer en contact avec lui. Ce n'est pas un coma profond, son esprit est à ta portée si tu t'en donnes la peine… » lui répondit calmement le Poisson.

« Aurais-tu oublié que je ne suis pas un as de la télépathie ?! » le railla le Gémeaux.

« Réfléchis un peu Kanon ! Comment communiques tu avec ton frère ? … Tu trouveras la clé des menottes dans le tiroir de la table. » fit Aphrodite, clôturant ainsi la discussion, avant de s'en aller.

oOo

Le Poisson descendait les marches menant aux différents temples d'un pas léger. Il avait bon espoir pour Milo dont il avait ressentit des bribes de cosmos encore un peu faible. C'était finalement une très bonne idée qu'avait eu Kiki, il ne doutait pas que les quatre chevaliers enfermés iraient bientôt beaucoup mieux et que tout s'arrangerait.

Il arriva en vue du temple du Sagittaire. Son occupant se tenait sur le seuil, semblant attendre quelqu'un.

'Il ne va pas me prendre la tête celui-là ! C'est à cause de lui que tout cela est arrivé. S'il croit s'en sortir à si bon compte !' maugréait Lorcan intérieurement tout en continuant de descendre les marches, se rapprochant de plus en plus.

« Aphrodite, il faut que je te parles. » l'intercepta Ayoros alors que le Poisson s'apprêtait à traverser son temple en l'ignorant superbement.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te parler en ce qui me concerne ! » lui assena t-il sèchement.

« Aphrodite, s'il te plait… » l'implora presque le Grec en le retenant par le bras.

Lorcan se dégagea d'un mouvement sec avant de se planter devant lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu frapper ? » lui demanda le Sagittaire, supportant son regard.

« Tu ne vois vraiment pas ?! Réfléchis bien ! Qui as-tu vu qui n'aurait pas du être au sanctuaire… juste avant ta mort ? »

Ayoros le regardait sans comprendre, cherchant désespérément dans sa mémoire quand soudain son regard s'illumina pour se voiler aussitôt.

« Kanon… » souffla t-il comme pour lui-même.

« Oui Kanon ! Kanon à qui Milo avait donné une chance de rédemption en lui ouvrant son cœur. Kanon à qui tu as dit des paroles horribles ! Kanon que tu as poussé au suicide ! »

Le Poisson marqua un temps d'arrêt, s'assurant que ces mots avaient l'effet escompté avant de reprendre.

« C'est par ta faute qu'il s'est jeté du haut de la falaise ! Par ta faute si Milo a eu le cœur brisé ! Par ta faute si aujourd'hui Milo ne veut pas revenir à la vie ! »

Le Sagittaire palissait à vue d'œil, prenant conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts que son intervention avait provoqué. Soudain, il devint d'une blancheur extrême, vacilla et se raccrocha à une colonne.

« Par Athéna, c'est à cause de moi si Kanon a rejoint Poséidon alors… »

Cette révélation sembla lui faire un choc. Il avait le regard dans le vide et tremblait de tout son corps. Lorcan l'observait, satisfait. Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à l'accuser de ça mais, en y réfléchissant bien, ça semblait la suite logique et Ayoros allait devoir passer le restant de ses jours à culpabiliser. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au Poissons qui estimait ainsi avoir vengé Kanon et Milo.

Il allait continuer son chemin quand Aiolia arriva dans le temple. Voyant son frère sur le point de s'écrouler, il se précipita vers lui pour le soutenir.

« Ayoros ! Que t'arrive t-il ? » s'écria t'il avant de se tourner vers Lorcan d'un air interrogateur.

Le Sagittaire n'était visiblement pas en état de répondre, aussi le Poissons se fit-il un devoir d'éclairer le Lion.

« Ton frère vient de comprendre la portée de ses actions passées. » lui apprit-il avant de tourner les talons sans rien ajouter d'autre, laissant le soin à Ayoros de se lamenter auprès de son frère.

Aphrodite eut un sourire, connaissant le Lion, quand celui-ci viendrait à apprendre ce dont était responsable le Sagittaire, nul doute que celui-ci allait en remettre une couche, augmentant encore un peu plus la culpabilité déjà grande de son frère.

Laissant les deux Grecs entre eux, Lorcan sortit du septième temple et continua sa descente vers le premier.

Il intensifia légèrement son cosmos pour annoncer sa présence puis pénétra dans les appartements de Mû. Il avait à peine franchi le seuil, qu'une tornade rousse lui sautait au cou, manquant le déséquilibrer.

« Lorcan ! » hurla Kiki tandis qu'il déposait un énorme bisou sur la joue.

« Hé là du calme Kiki, tu vas finir par m'étouffer. » rit le Poisson tout en rendant sa marque d'affection à l'enfant.

« Voyons Kiki, laisse Lorcan respirer. » intervint Mû d'une voix calme tout en souriant à la vue de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Le Suédois réussit à s'asseoir sur le canapé près du Bélier, Kiki, toujours accroché à lui, se retrouvant sur ses genoux. Il se pencha et réclama un baiser à l'Atlante qui le lui donna non sans rougir, sous les applaudissements du jeune apprenti qui finit par descendre des genoux du Poisson pour partir dans sa chambre, les laissant seuls.

« J'ai croisé Ayoros en revenant du temple du Pope. »

Mû haussa les deux points qui lui servaient de sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire, attendant la suite.

« Il m'a demandé pourquoi je l'avait frappé. » continua Lorcan.

« Que lui as-tu répondu ? »

« La vérité. Que c'était de sa faute si Milo était dans le coma. Mais ce qui m'a amusé, je l'avoue, c'est qu'il a été plus loin dans son raisonnement. »

Le Poisson s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps de laisser le suspens planer.

« Il en a déduit que c'était de sa faute si Kanon avait réveillé Poséidon et donc que la guerre qui en a découlé était de son fait. »

Lorcan éclata de rire, vite suivi par Mû, tandis que le premier tentait de continuer sa phrase.

« Imagine ce qui peux bien se passer dans sa tête en cette minute… Lui, le héros qui a sauvé Athéna bébé est en fait responsable d'une guerre… et si on veut aller plus loin, de la tentative d'assassinat même de notre Déesse. »

Et devant l'air interloqué de Mû.

« Ben oui, réfléchis. C'est bien lui qui surprotégeait Saga lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il a toujours eu une certaine animosité vis-à-vis de Kanon et je serais prêt à parier qu'il n'est pas étranger à l'incarcération de Kanon par son frère au Cap Sunion. J'ai toujours soupçonné Aioros d'avoir voulu Saga rien que pour lui. »

Mû était soufflé par la capacité de déduction du Suédois, mais il devait reconnaître que ça se tenait. Les deux adolescents étaient inséparables à l'époque et s'il n'y avait eu le choix de Shion concernant son successeur qui avait précipité le changement de personnalité chez le Gémeaux, il était fort envisageable que le Sagittaire aurait tenté de séduire Saga par la suite. Le Bélier se surprit à plaindre Ayoros. Il n'allait pas être facile de vivre avec un tel poids sur les épaules. Il se lova dans les bras du Poissons, réclamant un baiser que ce dernier s'empressa de lui donner, refermant ses bras sur le corps finement musclé de l'Atlante.

oOo

Kanon enleva les menottes qui le reliait à Milo et massa le poignet du Scorpion avec tendresse tandis qu'il réfléchissait aux dernières paroles d'Aphrodite, ses neurones menaçant d'entrer en surchauffe.

« Comment pourrais-je te parler ? Tu ne peux pas m'entendre et même si tu le pouvais, je suis certain que tu ne voudrais pas m'écouter. » dit-il tout haut.

Le Gémeau se roula en boule contre l'endormi et se mit à pleurer silencieusement et abondamment. Sans s'en apercevoir, il abaissa ses barrières mentales et laissa passer ses sentiments à travers son cosmos, comme il le faisait avec Saga lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Les images, les mots qu'il rêvait de dire au Scorpion, plus rien n'entravait son esprit qui se déversait à présent hors des frontières de sa conscience.

' J'ai jamais eu les bons mots. Tu me manques Milo, ta petite frimousse au réveil, ta cuisine, même le plat que je déteste, me manquent. Ton rire, ton regard, ta chaleur, ton bavardage incessant… J'aurais du subir encore un millier de fois ton attaque pour t'avoir fais souffrir autant... C'est vrai au début j'avais l'intention de t'utiliser, mais après... Après, ta présence m'est devenue indispensable, tu es devenu l'air que je respire, ma rédemption, ma raison d'espérer… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi.'

Il sanglotait contre l'épaule de l'homme qu'il avait fait souffrir et qui refusait à présent la chance de vivre une nouvelle vie. Toutes ses émotions, tout ce qu'il ressentait s'évadaient de lui à travers son cosmos, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Une main caressa doucement ses cheveux. Il ne réagit tout d'abord pas, trop accablé pour réaliser, quand tout à coup, il leva la tête et vit Milo, les yeux grands ouverts, les trais tirés, il souriait, d'un sourire magnifique.

« Pourquoi pleures tu ? » lui demanda ce dernier d'une voix douce.

« Milo ! » s'exclama Kanon en sautant hors du lit, surpris.

Puis réalisant son état, il se tourna précipitamment tout en essuyant rapidement ses pleurs d'un revers de la main.

« Comment … ? Tu t'es enfin réveillé. » articula t-il, continuant à lui tourner le dos, refusant de lui faire face.

« Kanon… Regarde moi… » lui demanda Milo tendrement.

Le ton de la voix fit frissonner le jumeau qui ne se retourna pourtant pas.

« Kanon… regarde moi s'il te plait. » recommença le Scorpion.

Lentement, le Gémeau se retourna, gardant le regard baissé, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter.

« Tu n'as nul besoin de mots quand il te suffit d'ouvrir ton esprit et de laisser s'échapper tes sentiments. Ils sont parvenus à moi, Kanon. Ton cœur s'est exprimé et a touché le mien plus que de simples mots n'auraient su le faire. »

Milo se redressa lentement et posa ses pieds sur le sol froid de la pièce. Lorsqu'il voulut se lever, il vacilla et Kanon se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'empêchant de tomber. Le Scorpion passa un bras autour de son cou et, d'une main, lui releva le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder.

Kanon plongea son regard océan dans celui azur de Milo, y découvrant tout l'amour que ressentait le gardien du huitième temple pour lui. Cette révélation fit battre son cœur de manière désordonnée, tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il avait toujours aimé le jeune homme.

Il allongea le Scorpion, affaibli par un long coma, sur le lit avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, en lui caressant le visage d'une main douce.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Milo… » murmura t-il, réellement malheureux pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait au jeune homme.

« Ce n'est rien. Tout est oublié, réparé. L'important est que tu sois là, près de moi. » le rassura ce dernier.

Kanon n'en revenait pas, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Mais malgré tout, il tenait à les lui dire, à ce qu'il les entende.

« Milo… je t'aime. »

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues, des larmes de bonheur.

« Je t'aime aussi… depuis le premier jour. »

Kanon se jeta dans les bras du Scorpion qui manquait encore de forces pour l'étreindre avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le cadet des jumeaux. Il se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux tandis que l'ex-Dragon, au dessus de lui, se penchait pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

oOo

Angelo s'était muré dans un mutisme pesant, tournant sciemment le dos à Shaka.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il te tue, je ne voulais pas te perdre. » murmura l'Indou d'une voix douloureuse avant de s'acharner sur les menottes, tentant de s'en défaire en tirant sur le bracelet en acier, repliant son pouce pour essayer de faire glisser le lien.

Voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas il se griffa le poignait, tira plus fort jusqu'au sang tout en refoulant ses larmes sans aucun succès.

Angelo était scié, avait-il bien entendu ?? Il attrapa les mains de l'Indou, l'empêchant de se blesser plus.

« Shaka calme toi. » lui intima le Cancer doucement en examinant son poignet meurtri.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu me détestes de toute façon ! Alors fiche moi la paix ! » cria le blond, tout en tirant plus fort sur le lien en métal.

Le cancer connaissant le coté impulsif de la Vierge, l'attira contre lui mais cela ne suffit pas, Shaka lui martela le torse, se démenant comme un beau diable. L'Indou se demanda tout de même où le Cancer puisait sa force, alors qu'il sortait d'un long coma. Ou bien était ce lui qui n'avait plus l'énergie de lutter.

« Laisse moi Angelo, laisse moi ! » répétait-il, les yeux embués de larmes, enfermé dans sa douleur.

L'Italien resserra son étreinte autour de l'Indou, remerciant sa Déesse qu'au niveau capacités physiques, il soit plus puissant que Shaka. Il tenta vainement de capturer son regard puis, voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien de cette façon, il le fit basculer sur le lit et, le bloquant de son poids, il lui immobilisa la tête d'une main avant de prendre ses lèvres.

La Vierge tenta tout d'abord de se soustraire au baiser avant de rester inerte entre les bras du Cancer, toute velléité de révolte ayant disparu pour laisser la place à une profonde douleur. Celui-ci, surpris par la réaction de passivité soudaine de Shaka releva la tête et plongea son regard profond dans celui limpide de l'Indou où il pouvait lire toute la souffrance que ce dernier ressentait.

« Pourquoi me fais tu ça Angelo ? Pourquoi me faire souffrir encore plus ? » hoqueta Shaka entre deux sanglots.

Souffrir ?! Il souffrait ?! Et lui que devait-il dire alors ?! Se sentir ainsi rabaissé par l'homme qu'il aimait, il n'y avait pas pire souffrance que celle là. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, durement, comme s'il voulait le punir du mal qu'il lui avait fait, puis il se fit plus tendre, de la façon que le blond adorait, caressant les lèvres gonflées avec sa langue.

« Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je sois tué ? » demanda Angelo entre deux baisers.

« Parce que je t'aime. » lui répondit Shaka dans un souffle, son regard sincère planté dans celui du Cancer.

« Tu m'aimes ? Moi, un chevalier que tu considères comme inférieur ? » ne put s'empêcher de railler Angelo.

« Non ! Je t'aimes toi, l'homme que je ne voulais pas risquer de perdre. » le corrigea l'Indou avant de tendre ses lèvres dans l'attente d'un baiser.

L'Italien, découvrant la sincérité dans le regard si fascinant et pur de la Vierge, ne douta plus des sentiments que ce dernier ressentait pour lui. Son cœur se gonfla de bonheur et il ne se fit pas prier pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait lui aussi pour cet homme.

« Je t'aime Shaka. » lui murmura t'il dans le creux de l'oreille alors qu'il avait quitté ses lèvres pour parcourir son cou de petits bisous dévorants.

oOo

Le lendemain, on les sortit de leur cellule et Angelo ne tint même pas rigueur à Mû du tour qu'il lui avait joué. En revanche, il s'amusa à faire les gros yeux à Kiki, le tétanisant de peur, avant que Shaka ne le gronde gentiment. Pardonnant volontiers au jeune apprenti du Bélier et à la plus grande surprise horrifiée de ce dernier, il souleva brusquement l'enfant pour l'élever à sa hauteur et lui flanquer une énorme bise sur la joue. Quand il reposa Kiki à terre, celui-ci tituba avant de s'écrouler, fixant le Gold d'un air stupéfait. Shaka et Angelo éclatèrent de rire tandis que le jeune Atlante prenait ses jambes à son coup pour courir se réfugier chez son maître.

La Vierge et l'Italien se calfeutrèrent quelques jours dans le temple du Cancer tandis que Kanon et Milo ne quittèrent plus le huitième temple durant la même période.

Personne ne s'en offusqua ni ne s'en inquiéta, conscient du retard que ces quatre chevaliers avaient à rattraper.

Aphrodite et Mu étaient plus que satisfaits d'avoir pu aider leurs pairs à s'expliquer et à trouver le bonheur et savouraient leur contentement tout en vivant enfin leur amour au grand jour.

Quelques temps plus tard, Kanon et Milo, avertis par Aiolia, rendirent visite à Ayoros qui, depuis sa discussion avec le Poissons, dépérissait, culpabilisant fortement et se rendant responsable de tous les malheurs qui leur étaient arrivés.

Après des explications suivies d'excuses et de pardons qui durèrent presque 3 heures, les deux chevaliers ressortirent du temple du Sagittaire, le sourire aux lèvres. Plus aucun nuage ne subsistait au dessus de leurs têtes. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir profiter de cette chance qui leur avait été offerte de vivre une nouvelle vie.

Les jours passèrent et la routine s'était réinstallée dans la vie des chevaliers. Les nouveaux couples s'invitaient régulièrement les uns les autres, un lien invisible s'étant créé entre eux. Même le Cancer semblait avoir changé sous l'effet de l'amour que lui portait la Vierge et se révélait un ami très agréable, cultivé et plein d'humour.

Les autres Golds n'étaient pas laissés de côté et il ne se passait pas une semaine sans une petite fête dans l'un ou l'autre temple où tous les Chevaliers d'Or se réunissaient alors et profitaient de leurs retrouvailles. Même Aphrodite avait fini par ne plus tenir rigueur à Ayoros et ce dernier, ayant retrouvé l'amitié qui le liait autrefois à Saga, s'était aussi énormément rapproché de Kanon et Milo. Il n'était pas rare de les voir s'entraîner ensemble et ils avaient même renoué avec leur tradition enfantine de faire des farces de sales gamins à leurs compagnons d'arme. Mais qui s'en plaindrait ? C'était tellement bon de voir la mine déconfite de ces quatre là quand ils se faisaient pincés.

La fin de l'été arrivait. Shaka et Angelo invitèrent Milo, Kanon, Mû, Aphrodite et Kiki à un pique nique sur la plage. Chacun avait amené un petit quelque chose à manger ou à boire.

L'ambiance était bon enfant, ils avaient disposé une nappe sur le sable, à l'ombre d'un arbre et avait déposé les victuailles au milieu.

« Lorcan tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » demanda le Bélier.

« Lorcan ? » s'exclamèrent les quatre autres Golds surpris, d'une même voix.

« Oui je veux bien de l'eau Mû. Lorcan est mon vrai prénom. Ca vous dit de faire un château de sable ? » proposa aussitôt le Suédois ne voulant pas s'éterniser sur la question.

« Bonne idée ! » se précipita Kiki en lui sautant dans les bras.

Tous rirent de bon cœur. Ils avaient gagné leur dernier combat et pouvaient à présent savourer la vie paisible qui s'offrait à eux.

FIN

Voilà, nous espérons que vous avez aimé.

9


End file.
